Newborn
by Hexwitch
Summary: Bella is the newest member of the Cullen family. Edward is the prince of the Volturi. When Bella is practically forced to go see the Volturi what we will she think of the red eyed prince? Summary's suck, story is alot better NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, peoples I am Back!! :) And I swear that I shall finish this story. for those of you who are confused I had to stop writing another story because I had no idea where it was going but I had inspiration to write this one. From what I have no idea.**

**ME:I own Twilight!**

**SM: Only in your dreams.**

**ME: (Sigh) How true and neither do you.**

**How Many Times Can One Say No?**

**BPOV**

"No, no, no, no, no ,no, no, no, no ,no I would rather burn in hell! No, No, No!!" I said and stomped my foot on the ground like an impatient child. My name is Bella Swan or now I guess Bella Cullen, I'm still not used to the whole name changing thing along with moving and along with drinking blood. Yeah blood we are vampires. We as in Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper, they are my new awesome vampire family.

See I just got turned into a vampire 7 months ago, clearly still a newborn. 6 months ago we ran into this coven of human drinking vampires. Oh did I forget to mention that we drink the blood of animals instead of humans? Anyways the coven was threatening our family of how they made a newborn and didn't tell Aro. Why does this guy need to know everything?! Anyways it got to the point where people were getting really suspicious of us and James(the leader) almost killed Alice because she was his singer back when she was human. So since Jasper was tied up with dealing with James mate Victoria I had to kill him. With my awesome newborn strength and speed it was a piece of cake. But Victoria had to be a bitch and run off and told the Volturi (most powerful vampires in the world) about me and I had amazing abilities, of course we didn't find out until later that I actually do have amazing abilities and also Aro wants Carlisle to bring his enlarged family. Not cool.

I find myself pretty average amongst most vampires. I had brown hair with a red streak in it, my eyes were still a bit orange but mostly golden. I was pale, quick, strong, and as Alice says dazzling like the rest of the vampires. But when you stand next to Alice a short spunky pixie with awesome fashion sense who could make wearing a potato sack fashionable or Rosalie a blonde beauty that made your self esteem go down by being in the same room you can't help but feel average. I had three abilities. I am a mental shield, a physical shield(against powers and objects) and completely immune to human blood. In fact my second day as a newborn we were running by when there was this huge car crash, I smelt blood and hurried over to them. While still breathing regularly I pulled the people out of the car and called 911. Thank god I skipped over that part.

Right now we were living in the miniscule town named Forks and Carlisle just received a letter from the almighty leader Aro. Rolls eyes, whatever. But apparently it wasn't just a whatever this was a big come here or we will come to your home with are amazingly powerful guard and kill you unless you come. Eh I've dealt with worse which is exactly why I didn't want to go. I was sort of a rebel when I was human hung out with the wrong crowd after my mom Renee died. I have hurt people and killed one but it still didn't make me snap out of I'm all that phase. What did was seeing the guys family. Even though he totally deserved it his families faces made me regret it. That is when I stopped made amends with the family and went back to fixing my life. And I didn't go to jail since they said I was using self defense. But apparently no one told his groupies that I changed and decided to make me suffer through 5 months of absolute torture. That is when god stepped in and showed me the light of Carlisle which is why I am what I am in shortened version. So where was I? Oh yeah, since I got a new chance at life I left all the bad ass stuff and wouldn't go anywhere near a bad 'group' again. Which is exactly what the FUCKING Volturi are!

"Carlisle please" I begged. "I made a vow I wouldn't even go near someone like the Volturi again. I don't care if they want to meet me. Okay look Aro dude you have one more vampire in the world you don't exactly need to meet me." While Carlisle's face was still grave, Emmett quirked a smile.

"You do know he is not here right?" he said. I pinched the bridge of my nose. God Emmett has to be the stupidest vampire on earth. I love him like the awesome brother he is but sometimes you just wonder.

"Look Carlisle what happens if I don't go? What are they going to do."

"Well I see them coming to our house and Jane using her ability to make us scream in pain 'til you go with them." Said Alice.

"You are so lying."

"Yeah but what's the harm in going." I just raised my eyebrow as if to say are you serious.

"Look Bella we go, you say hi and we leave." Carlisle compromised.

"No." I said back stubbornly.

"Bella you don't have to go, we will figure something out. But if you are not going I get to take you shopping when ever I want and do Bella Barbie." Alice chirped. I unfolded my arms and looked at Carlisle.

"When does the plane leave?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I don't own Twilight.**

**Hiding**

_**Previously: BPOV**_

_**"Bella you don't have to go, we will figure something out. But if you are not going I get to take you shopping when ever I want and do Bella Barbie." Alice chirped. I unfolded my arms and looked at Carlisle.**_

_**"When does the plane leave?"**_

**NOW: EPOV**

The last of the screams died down as the guard finished off the second group of tourists. being royalty you always get to go first and get anything you want.

My name is Edward Volturi, in other words the most sexiest, powerful vampire alive. I can get any girl to do what I want her to do with just a crooked smile and being the son of the leader of the Volturi does help. but seriously who just can't love me, I'm irresistible.

Right now I was reading Romeo and Juliet. Why? I have no idea. This book is completely stupid I don't know how he ever became famous. I mean killing yourself for your 'love' is so immature Romeo just needs to grow up. And this wasn't even love it was lust, who actually falls in love at 14 years old it's propitious. I don't know why I read this when it's all wrong.

_Ugh why do I have to do this, Master can just call him in his thoughts but no Jane go get Edward and bring him here._

Jane thought.

Even though she could be annoying at sometimes she was a loyal servant. My ability is to read minds which comes in handy when questioning a vampire or who we can actually trust.

"Tell father I will be right down Jane." I hear her sigh and run back down to the feeding room which I guess you could call it a ball room or a meeting room. When ever meeting new vampires or meeting old ones or just feeding it all happened in that room. I marked the page and ran downstairs to greet my father and my uncles.

Walking into the room three of the four thrones were filled and in front of them was a vampire with fiery red hair. the room itself looked relatively new when it was decades maybe even centuries old. It could hold thousands of vampires in here and had a unique charm as almost everything in this room was made of marble. I slid into my chair gracefully bored that we had to listen to this rogue vampire. Most who come in only plead to join our guard but none of them ever have enough talent to.

"Why are you here and state your name. And it better be important enough for our time." Aro said in a calm voice.

"Yes your majesties. My name is Victoria. My mate was killed and-"

"Look" I seethed " Your loss is not our concern so if you come to tell us that you want our guard to kill who ever did that to your mate you might as well leave." I could see her anger bubbling.

"I wouldn't waste your guards time in doing that. it wasn't particulary what happened but who killed him." Now here is something interesting. Aro, Caius, and Marcus all leaned forward a fraction of an inch in their seats." One of Carlisle Cullen's family members killed him." Cullen? But he was such a nice man and raised his family that way to. For Gods sake they drank off the blood of animals! And she wants us to believe one member of his coven killed her mate.

"Who was it? Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, hell was it Esme?" Caius asked. Even he was curious to see what happened. But she nodded her head no.

"When James, Laurent, and I saw them there were not 7 but 8 members in their family." 8 but that is impossible whenever a newborn is created they must come here to see if they are any use to the guard. It wasn't written but it mine a s well be a law. " I am sorry to say this happened 6 months ago and when we met the newborn she was about a month old into her vampire life. And she has some unique abilities." she did not wait to see if Aro was interested because we all were." The newborn.. well we never got to know them but my ability is to sense danger coming from someone. Like if they were a danger to me I would run and James was a tracker but when we met her it was like she wasn't even there. I did not know if she was a threat and when James tried to find her he could find her scent but it would only last a few feet before he could figure out which direction she was going."

_Hmm a shield an excellent power for the guard. And for a newborn to have killed a vampire who has to be hundreds of years older than her is marvelous. I'm upset Carlisle did not bring her to us. Well we will just send him a card bringing his enlarged family to Volterra and we can convince the girl to become one of us. I'm sure she is just dieing to drink some human blood and it will be easier to persuade her that way._ Aro thought and looked over at me. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Thank you Victoria we shall deal with this you may leave." She just bowed silently and left.

"Shouldn't you have checked her thoughts Aro?" Marcus questioned.

"No, there was no need to. But I think Carlisle is long overdue for a trip to Italy. Jane." he called. She came forward and bowed quickly "Send Carlisle and his new family a letter that I would like them all to come to my city."

"Yes master." And she dashed off again.

"Why do you think Carlisle hid this from us. do you think she is powerful enough to even bring you down?" I questioned. Carlisle is a good friend of ours but I can't understand why he would keep this from us.

"I don't know son but we shall find out soon enough. Next week knock a human unconcious before the feeding begins I think we might need some leverage for the girl to join us." we all nodded and I headed back to my room.

Okay Edward you are smart why would Carlisle hide this. Even when he changed Esme he told us. Why hide this girl, I mean yes she killed a vampire one month into the vampire life but they have so much human blood in them so they are stronger and faster. She obviously had the advantage. And it couldn't be anyone we knew, we barely go out except for the missions. I pulled on my bronze hair making it more messy. I haven't even met this girl and I have a million questions to ask her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay sorry about the mistakes. It's like I am thinking all of this and try and type it as fast as I can that I make mistakes.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :(**

**Meetings**

_**Previously: EPOV**_

_Okay Edward you are smart why would Carlisle hide this. Even when he changed Esme he told us. Why hide this girl, I mean yes she killed a vampire one month into the vampire life but they have so much human blood in them so they are stronger and faster. She obviously had the advantage. And it couldn't be anyone we knew, we barely go out except for the missions. I pulled on my bronze hair making it more messy. I haven't even met this girl and I have a million questions to ask her._

**NOW: BPOV**

I was fidgeting in my seat trying to keep calm and since I had my shield up Jasper's calming ability wasn't working. I know it was harder for him being on the plane than me because he drank human blood for more than 150 years I was just nervous about the Volturi. I mean I would probably say something idiotic and they would annoy me to the point to where I would hurt them and then I would be put into the dungeon or killed. I don't know which is worse.

"We will be landing in Italy in ten minutes please fasten your seat belts and thank you for flying with International Airlines." Oh my god ten minutes. Breathe Bella, breathe. Wait I don't need to breathe. I immediately lowered my physical shield and felt Jasper's calming influence.

"Keep both of your shields up at all times, if you ever feel panicked enough lower your shield and give Jasper a look for him to use his power and most of all keep your face expressionless." Alice said at vampire speed so the humans didn't here. I nodded my head and took a deep breath, the scents of the humans filled my nose in this claustrophobic area but yet the burn did not come, it never would. Why did I agree to this.

The plane landed and the doors opened. We would arrive in Volterra in less than an hour and in to the palace in about ten minutes after we entered the city.

30 minutes later we had all of our luggage for our three to four night stay. And headed towards the door. Carlisle did not tell us how we were arriving to the castle and by the looks outside unless the Volturi came prepared we weren't going to get there anytime soon unless they wanted us to sparkle. that so takes away from the vampires mystique. you expect there weakness to be the sun and for them to burn but they sparkle. That just seems so stupid.

"You have got to be kidding me" rose muttered. I followed her gaze and saw our name on a big piece of cardboard along with 2 vampires. We came up to them and they handed us pitch black cloaks that shielded us from the sun and led us to a stretch limo which Emmett happily jumped into while I hesitantly went in last. Well there is no turning back now.

Unless I jump out of the limo.

* * *

An hour later the black gates opened to lead us up to the Volturi castle. It was beautiful but also had an era around it that made you want to turn around and go back the way you came. Pulling our hood back up we rushed into the front doors as humanly quickly as possible because there are some onlookers curious to see the visitors.

I can't believe Aro wants to meet me. He knows I exist I don't need to meet him. I should have tracked Victoria and killed her to so we wouldn't be in this mess. No Bella your good now don't go killing people because they make your life even more complicated. We walked in and I smelt human and saw one behind the desk typing away on the computer furiously. Didn't they say NO humans should know our secret and they have one working for them. The vampires that led us in were now gone. Well the human had to be there for a reason so I swiftly walked up to her. She stopped and looked up her eyes widening.

"Hi Aro wanted to meet me, do you know where he is?" The rest of my family was by me now.

"Ah Carlisle there you are Aro will be delighted you made it." We turned to see a girl that looked about 12 to 13 years old. Her gaze slid over to me and she smiled. "And I see you have brought the newest member of your family." well no duh." Aro and the rest are in the meeting room follow me." She started to walk away.

"Wait" I called she looked at me suspiciously. I took off the black cloak, wearing one meant you were one of the guard and I definitely wasn't one of the guard. Once it was folded around my arms I nodded for her to go ahead again. While my family just smirked at me.

Going through twists and turns unless you were familiar of this place you would get lost, even a vampire would get lost. After a few more turns we came to grand oak doors that reached up to the ceiling and in front of them was a boy about Jane's age. they walked forward hugged and kissed each others cheeks. That must be Alec. They looked at us one more time and opened the doors. We all walked in gracefully/ there were four thrones each filled. Three of them looked about 30 with blood red eyes fresh from just being fed. then there was one my age who looked like a Greek God. Tousled bronze hair and one of the most beautiful vampires I had ever seen in my entire life, which isn't many but still. The major turn off was his eyes blood red like the others and I felt disgusted that he could kill an innocent human without a second thought.

"Carlisle my good friend so glad you could make it and you brought your family. You remember the guard." the one with stark black hair said, he must be Aro. Around us there were about 6 more vampires. I felt entirely to uncomfortable here and struggled to keep my face expressionless.

"Same to you Aro. You remember my family. My wife Esme. My sons Emmett and Jasper, there mates Rosalie and Alice and-" I cut him off and stepped a few steps forward, everyone's attention including the Greek Gods was on me.

"Hello my name is Isabella Se" I stopped and corrected my self" Cullen, but everyone calls me Bella." And I held out my hand, I knew of Aro's power but wanted to see if it worked on me. He looked at me like I grew a third eye. "Don't worry I don't bite." He saw I was not afraid got up fluidly and took my hand. He was even paler up close and his skin felt papery. I heard him gasp and released his grip. Everyone visibly inched forward.

"Marvelous. I, I can not see or hear anything there is nothing there. Edward can you read her mind?" the Greek god shook his head no. Oh so his name is Edward. Wait you do not care, I mean look at his eyes! "Splendid! Her mind completely silent Jane?" My family visibly stiffened yet nothing ever came and now Aro was visibly jumping up and down and the other three on the thrown along with everyone else looked at me in disbelief. I just had to quirk a smile. "Tell me Bella how does your power work?"

"I'm not quite sure myself. everyone always said when I was human I never did what they thought I would do, they could never figure me out. The most complicated puzzle with no clue how to put all the right pieces together. I also have two more abilities if you would like me to show you." Aro smile was so big I thought it might split his face in half and the other guards just seemed to drop their mouths on the floor.

"Three abilities. That's amazing please demonstrate."

"My other ability is that I am also a physical shield. It can block the people who have physical abilities and block solid objects. Emmett maybe it would better if you helped me demonstrate." He smiled and I motioned for Aro to get back he sat back on his thrown. I nodded for Emmett to go. He ran vampire speed but when he came in 5 feet of me he bounced back. there were gasps and I mad the shield visible.

"Marvelous. that's it you must join the guard." Aro said.  
Cool, wait what?

"I'm sorry Aro but I don't want to join." The vampires on the throne seemed unfazed. he brought his hand up and waved his hand. Looking back at the door one of the guards (I think his name is Felix) came in carrying an unconscious human. Oh my God he wouldn't. Felix came forward and positioned the human 5 feet away from me.

"Here you would be able to drink humans all the time, not live by animals." Marcus said. He nodded to Felix and so quick that if you weren't a vampire you wouldn't see it Felix slit the humans throat and blood started pouring out. I smirked inwardly as I walked towards the human. My family was probably looking at me in disbelief and Aro and the other leaders looked smug. I lent down to where the blood was pouring and took a deep breath so they could all hear and looked up at Aro. He gasped my eyes did not even change they were still a golden color and hadn't even turned the least bit black.

"My last ability is to be immune to human blood." I turned on the ball of my foot and turned back to my family.

"Where did you pick up this one Carlisle?" A velvet voice said. I'm not an object, standing by Alice I turned back around to see that it was Edward who spoke. That bastard.

"She is just like you and me Edward. Just because she doesn't lust for human blood like regular newborns doesn't mean she is a freak." that was so true because even though Eddie didn't say it he so meant it. Before this could get any worse I spoke up again.

"Look Aro, Marcus, Caius, Edward I have no interest in becoming one of the guard. if you like I will stay here and see if I change my mind if that please you." My god I did not just say that. Aro smiled again.

"We would love for you to stay here."

"One condition, my family gets to go."

"You do not make the orders around here" Edward seethed. I just glared at him that made him flinch back.

"No if Bella stays here we stay here." Esme said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Well then Cullen's welcome to Volterra, Italy. I hope you enjoy your stay and Bella" I looked over at him." I hope you do change your mind." Is it to late to jump out of the car?


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay again sorry for the mistakes and by the way there are only 7 members of the Cullen family. I messed up in saying there were 8 in the second chapter.**

**Is There Anything You Can't Do?**

_**Previously: BPOV**_

_**"Well then Cullen's welcome to Volterra, Italy. I hope you enjoy your stay and Bella" I looked over at him." I hope you do change your mind." Is it to late to jump out of the car?**_

**NOW EPOV (by the way it won't always be like this I just want to clarify the characters and what is going on)**

Ah today is the day. It was feeding time but that wasn't what I was looking forward to. I was looking forward to meeting the newest Cullen. Last week Gina our human secretary downstairs said that the Cullen's confirmed in visiting us. I mean I knew they would say yes but it would be interesting if the new vamp convinced him otherwise. So far all we know about the new vamp is that she is a girl and maybe some sort of shield and of course when she meets us the newest member of our guard. Or maybe if she is pretty enough a new toy for me to play with.

The grand doors opened as the tourists gasped taking pictures. My eyes darkened with hunger and they were all a good smelling bunch. With Heidi leading them she brought us up to where we were sitting. Aro made is usual introduction but added saying that one person randomly would be picked for a special prize. A.k.a for us to lure in the new vamp.

I got up and started looking them over. The girls hearts beat faster and the men's thoughts were of hope and hatred for me. They thought I was looking them over when I was trying to find the best scent. I stopped in front of a woman who was stick thin. She didn't look beautiful and she was hiding behind pounds of make up and not wearing enough clothes. I smiled my crooked smile as I nodded towards one of the guards that she was the winner. She squealed and they took her out of the room, once out of sight they knocked her unconscious.

"I do hope you will stay with us for dinner." And the feeding began.

* * *

Almost two hours later the room was blood free with not even the scent lingering. Right now Aro, Caius, Marcus, and I were seated at the thrones. We also had Felix, Demetri, Renata, Heidi and then Jane and Alec will be joining us later.

_Your majesty the Cullen's are on there way up and they did bring the girl._ Gina thought. Some people wonder why we have a human. I myself am not sure but she is loyal and Felix fancies her. Besides she can be disposed at any time.

The footsteps came closer. A pair of feet were Jane's and there were 7 more pairs which must have been the Cullen's. Jane and Alec opened the doors and the Cullen's came in. All of them looked exactly the same. Ah the beauty of being a vampire.

"Carlisle my good friend so glad you could make it and you brought your family. You remember the guard." Aro said.

"Same to you Aro. You remember my family. My wife Esme. My sons Emmett and Jasper, there mates Rosalie and Alice and-" Carlisle was cut off and the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen in my life stepped forward. She had silky brown hair with a red streak in it, her skin a creamy white, curves in all the right place, and her eyes mostly golden with a hint of topaz.

"Hello my name is Isabella Sw-" She paused before correcting herself. "Cullen but everyone calls me Bella." A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. And she stuck out her hand. Was she serious? She wanted Aro to see her thoughts? He had to get most of them to trust him before he can do that. "Don't worry, I don't bite." With that Aro got up out of his chair and grasped her hand. After a few seconds he gasped.

"Marvelous. I, I can not see or hear anything there is nothing there. Edward can you read her mind?" He asked. I focused my attention on the girl and got nothing not even a whisper. I tried again but again nothing cam so I shook my head no. "Splendid! Her mind completely silent Jane?" Her family visibly stiffened, Jane smiled that cruel smile that makes a person scream but she did not fall screaming or even flinch. Jane was furious that her power didn't work and was thinking up ways to get back at her. "Tell me Bella how does your power work?"

"I'm not quite sure myself. everyone always said when I was human I never did what they thought I would do, they could never figure me out. The most complicated puzzle with no clue how to put all the right pieces together. I also have two more abilities if you would like me to show you." My Bella said. Well not mine yet. But she had three abilities! That is impossible is there anything that this woman cant do?! I struggled to keep my mouth closed as did my Uncles but my father was bouncing up and down for joy.

_Oh I cannot wait for her to join the guard!_

"My other ability is that I am also a physical shield. It can block the people who have physical abilities and block solid objects. Emmett maybe it would better if you helped me demonstrate." She motioned for Aro to get back and he sat back on his seat leaning forward as the rest of us were. Emmett charged at her but when he got within 5 feet he bounced back. She made the shield an ice blue for us to see. Absolutely amazing.

"Marvelous. that's it you must join the guard." Aro said. And I definitely agreed. My if I wasn't here Aro would have her as the princess. Her face was calm and relaxed until Edward said that he wanted her to join. If it was possible Bella paled even more.

"I'm sorry Aro but I don't want to join." She said. While the others gasped we were unfazed, we expected that she would say no and came prepared. Aro had Felix bring in the girl. Bella's face paled even more. Io wonder if she becomes anymore pale if she will come translucent?

"Here you would be able to drink humans all the time, not live by animals." Marcus said. He nodded to Felix who slit the humans throat open. Even had fed less than 2 hours ago my eyes darkened along with everyone else's eyes. With the exception of Carlisle. She came towards the human and our smug faces were evident and her families faces had a look of betrayal. She took a deep breath and looked up at Aro. and her eyes were... wait they, they hadn't even changed the slightest bit! And she was still breathing normally. What is wrong with this girl?

"My last ability is to be immune to human blood." she said and turned back around and walked towards her family. Ugh she is such a freak.

"Where did you pick up this one Carlisle?" The beauty turned back towards me and gritted her teeth.

"She is just like you and me Edward. Just because she doesn't lust for human blood like regular newborns doesn't mean she is a freak." And they say I am the mind reader. Ugh what use to the guard will she be if she is just some pansy veggie vamp.

"Look Aro, Marcus, Caius, Edward I have no interest in becoming one of the guard. if you like I will stay here and see if I change my mind if that please you." She said before things got out of hand and my father was back to smiling again.

"We would love for you to stay here."

"One condition, my family gets to go."

"You do not make the orders around here." I hissed and she glared at me. I flinched back. A beautiful creature such as her should not be so angry.

"No if Bella stays here we stay here." Esme said and her family all nodded in agreement.

"Well then Cullen's welcome to Volterra, Italy. I hope you enjoy your stay and Bella" She looked over at him." I hope you do change your mind."

"Thank you Aro." And I swear just to placate us she did a little bow. Bella turned to leave along with the rest of her family.

"Bella" I called out. she tensed and turned back towards me. Through clenched teeth she hissed

"Yes Edward?" I smirked.

"First of all it is your majesty or master. Whichever you prefer.

"I'm a guest here Edward so unless you want me to leave I'll call you Edward or would you prefer Eddie? " Ugh why does she have to be right.

"I" I stopped " I mean we would like to ask you a few questions of your human life." her family started to come towards her again. "Privately." She gave them a look and they left reluctantly.

"So what do you want to know?" Ah where to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay sorry for some of the mistakes and thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own Twilight :( Oh and the Eclipse trailer is playing in the previews of Remember Me starring Robert Pattinson.**

**Mystique**

_**Previously EPOV**_

"_**I" I stopped." I mean we would like to ask you a few questions about your human life." Her family started to come towards her again. "Privately." She gave them a look and they left reluctantly.**_

"_**So what do you want to know?" Ah where to begin**_

**BPOV**

Why does this jackass want to know? Wait it's probably because he can't invade my personal space with his whole mind reading thing. But with them being 'all powerful' I guess I have to endure this torture.

The rest of the guards left on their command and my family went to go see their rooms. After everyone was out I sighed walked a few steps forward to the thrones and sat down cross legged.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked. My god and I thought Emmett was dumb.

"Sitting" I stated plainly.

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling this is going to take a while and I still have my human habits that when things take long I sit on the ground." Edward was about to ask another idiotic question when Aro stopped him.

"What's your name?"

"Isabella Cullen." His smile turned into a frown. Ha now they know that getting information out of me is going to be more complicated then they thought.

"Your name when you were human." Edward said through gritted teeth. Glad to know we are on the same page in hating each other.

"What was yours?" I asked him back.

"You don't need to know that."

"Then why do you need to know mine."

"To get a better understanding of who you are."

"Well then I want to get to know you better to." And the look on his face, you did not need to be an empath to know he was pissed off beyond belief." Swan."

"What?"

"My original surname." I say as if I'm talking to a five year old. "It's Swan. Isabella Marie Swan."

"How long have you been a vampire?" Marcus questions.

"About 7 months."

"How did you know you were immune to human blood?" Caius follows.

"My second day as a newborn there was a crash near by. I pulled out the humans and called 911."

Did you know Carlisle before you were changed?" Aro asks.

"Yes."

"How?"

"He was the town's doctor I got into" um what would you call a fight with knives? "a fight and he fixed me up."

"What were you like when you were human?" Edward asks.

"I was a rebel. I used to be a goodie two shoes but that was before."

"Before what?"

"Before my mom died. My dad was always out on police business so the only people who I could really turn to were the rebels that actually understood where I was coming from."

"How did you become a vampire?"

"Carlisle bit me." No way are they going to know that part.

"Yes but why did he do it?"

"Because I was dying." Hah I am so skillfully avoiding the real question.

"Why were you dying?"

"None of your business." I growled.

"How is it none of my business." Edward hissed right back.

"If my death is your business than your death or changing into a vampire is my business." I retort.

"We keep a low profile-"I cut him off.

"Yeah most powerful vampires in the world. Low profile for sure."

"We remain mysterious so people or in this case vampires don't know how to find our weak points."

"Than you just explained why I don't need to tell you." I stand up and walk towards the door. My hand rests on the doorknob when I pause and look back at them. "Besides I like to be mysterious. If there was no mystery then there would be no fun. That's all you're getting out of me today. Goodbye." And I walk out.

After searching the castle for ten minutes I finally found a vampire to show me to my room. I'm gonna need a map of this place because I doubt the Volturi are going to let me go anytime soon.

I opened the door to a very spacious room. It had a king bed that I will never sleep in that had crimson sheets, a soft black chair in the corner, a huge bookshelf that rivaled the one I had at home filled with various books and music, a walk in closet with all my clothes neatly hung, and a big window that looked right over the forest.

Opening the window I take a breath of fresh air and even though I hunted earlier that day I scrawl out a message that I'm going for a hunt and I would be back soon. I hopped out the window and landed gracefully on my feet and I dash towards my next meal.

* * *

The warm liquid flooded down my throat as I finished the last of the elk. In Italy they don't have many bears or mountain lion but plenty of elk. I drain the last of it and thro it to the side to let the other animals finish it off and wipe the rest of the blood off my mouth with the back of my hand. My clothes didn't have a spot of blood on them but were slightly wrinkled. I expected this because elks don't give much of a fight.

Taking a deep breath I smell honey, ocean, and something so wonderful I couldn't even describe it. But there lingering in that delicious scent was human blood. I act like I hear nothing and look like I'm looking for my next prey. I hear the soft footfalls and the person is right behind me. Before you could blink I flipped backward pulling the vampire into a headlock but he is stronger than me and flips me over. I open my eyes and see bronze. Ah what the fuck is he doing here? I stop fighting and look into his bloody eyes and glared at him.

"Can you get off me?" He looked slightly embarrassed before getting off me. I sat up and he offered me a hand. I looked at it like it was the most vile thing in the entire universe and stand up on my own. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you but when I went to your room you said you went hunting out here so I came to find you." He looks over at the elk in distaste. "I don't know how you can drink that?"

"And I don't know how you can drain an innocent human being."

"I don't understand how you can be immune to human blood. It's the sweetest thing in the world. And your la tua cantante is the best thing you have ever tasted." Did he not hear what I said?

"I have met my la tua cantante. To be honest he was more of a jackass than you and I wanted to kill him so he would just shut up. But I made a vow that I keep and I already broke one of them by coming here. And as for the blood it repulsed me as a human, made me feel sick." Ugh why am I telling him all of this?

"What vows?" Maybe if I told him he would leave me alone.

"To never kill again and to keep away form bad groups. Which is exactly what you are." I started walking back to the castle but he kept up with me easily.

"Who did you kill before?"

"None of your concern"

Why aren't you telling me anything?"

"Because I like my privacy."

"Who killed you?" I froze as the horrible images of the boys daunting me, hitting me, cutting me, raping me flashed through my mind. "I know someone must have from the look on your face in the room and your look now. Who killed you?"

"It's personal." I mutter and start walking again. He walks in front of me making me stop again.

"Oh come on just tell me."

"No and how would you feel if someone was asking the most personal questions you have heard in your entire life and your suppose to answer because there more powerful than you!" Hah got you there. "Look it would take a miracle for me to ever ever join the Volturi. I only said I would stay here so there wouldn't be a fight or something like that. I couldn't stand my family being hurt. And last of all leave me alone." With that I sprinted back to the castle and went into my room hiding in the closet dry sobbing as memories over took me.

_Flashback______**Warning M rated in flashback!**_

_My throat was dry and my body ached. I tried moving my hands only to see that they have been restrained. The room was pitch black and eerily quiet. All of a sudden a bright light flooded the room stinging my eyes._

_A man came into view. It was Eric. He was one of Tom's best friends. Behind him were Mike, Tyler, Jessica, and Lauren. They were all smiling cruelly at me. Metal glinted and I realized it was a knife and Lauren was holding it. They muttered a few words but I couldn't hear anything. Lauren approached me with the knife right by my face before slowly dragging it across my arm digging deep and I howled in pain. They seemed to enjoy so while Lauren kept cutting me I struggled to remain quiet. She didn't hit and major vein's because she wanted me to stay alive._

_After that she and Jessica left. Tyler approached me and slapped me hard on my cheek leaving it stinging. He then undressed my lower half and raped me. After he was done Mike and Eric did the same._

_It was the first night of many horrible one's to come long after and I would have no prince to rescue me._

_End flashback_

That first night was terrible. As the days went on I became more numb. If I ever came out alive I wouldn't be able to have kids because of that one night when they stabbed me in the stomach and I got a huge infection. I hated Edward for making me relive this, it was my worst nightmare replayed. Mike, Eric, Lauren, Jessica, and Tyler were all arrested and I watched from the trees as my father cried and my old friends faces become stone masks.

I stopped dry sobbing and cleaned myself up. Rose wanted to kill mike and Tyler and the others but I said no because this was my chance at a new life, a new start. Maybe if I did kill them I would have some closure but it was all in the past now. Rose and Alice came in saw my expression and hugged me until I cried my last non existent tears out. I hope that Edward never makes me feel like this again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay people I am back! Just so you know there will be times where I write five chapters back to back and some days where I don't update for a while.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Shop 'til you drop**

_**Previously BPOV**_

_**That first night was terrible. As the days went on I became more numb. If I ever came out alive I wouldn't be able to have kids because of that one night when they stabbed me in the stomach and I got a huge infection. I hated Edward for making me relive this, it was my worst nightmare replayed. Mike, Eric, Lauren, Jessica, and Tyler were all arrested and I watched from the trees as my father cried and my old friends faces become stone masks.**_

_**I stopped dry sobbing and cleaned myself up. Rose wanted to kill mike and Tyler and the others but I said no because this was my chance at a new life, a new start. Maybe if I did kill them I would have some closure but it was all in the past now. Rose and Alice came in saw my expression and hugged me until I cried my last non existent tears out. I hope that Edward never makes me feel like this again.**_

**NOW BPOV**

I cried the last of my tears and struggled to take deep calming breaths to forget the horrible memories. Okay since I broke an old vow I am making a new one, it's called 'Make Edward Volturi's life or in this case existence a living hell'.

"Oh I don't like that look. Well I kinda do just don't be pranking me Bells" Rosalie said. I just smirked and got out of her and Alice's embrace and walked over to a mirror. My hair was an absolute mess, my clothes wrinkled, and if I was still human my eyes would be red and puffy. I go into the walk in closet and pulled out black shorts with suspenders along with a pink shirt. The reason why the shirt was pink was to appease Alice since it is her favorite color. I brushed my hair and put it into a loose ponytail before I went back out. Rosalie and Alice haven't moved an inch since I left.

"So girls how about we do some shopping since we don't know when the jackasses are going to let us go." I say and there faces immediately brighten up.

"Wait, I thought you hated shopping?"Rose questioned.

"Well yeah but if it gets me out of here I will do anything. Plus we can just borrow one of their cars to go, that alone is worth the trip."

"Ooh you are evil, let's go." Alice ran to the door before she paused and turned back to face me. "Wait then what was that evil glint in your eye for?"

"Oh, I'm going to make Edward Volturi's life a living hell. You in?"

"Hell yeah!" They chorused. There was a knock on the door and Alice seeing as she was right there opened it to reveal Jane. Now what was she doing here?

"Can I be in it too?" She asked.

"Um, aren't they like your leaders?" I question stupidly but seriously she was one of there most valued guards why would she want to torture Edward?

"Well to be honest I heard the fight you had with Edward and I realized you were right. Plus I hate the guy and would love to torture him."

"Then hell yeah besides we need someone that has inside information. Well right now we are going shopping you in?" She nodded her head in agreement. After she led us through more twists and turns and down a couple flights of stairs we reached a garage big enough to hold three airplanes with rows upon rows of cars old, new, vintage, and some models that weren't even sold in stores yet. Rose looked like she died (again) and gone to heaven. We dragged her to a Black Land Rover that Rose happily drove all the way to the mall.

On the way there we were belting out lyrics to all random songs but when Miley Cyrus came on we immediately switched channels. The next channel was all in /Spanish but it was better than listening to her. Singing in Spanish we headed through the busy streets of Volterra to go to the mall.

**EPOV**

What is with this girl? I ask her a few questions she yells at me and runs off. Right now I was still in the same spot she left me being completely and utterly confused. No one has ever talked to me lie that ever.

I take a deep breath and smell blood but the blood was mixed with something very unappealing. I run over to see a brown bear. Being curious I jumped on it to taste its blood. After ten minutes I finally drained the bear and had to keep from gagging. It tasted absolutely awful. Looking down my clothes were ripped and shredded beyond repair.

I run back to the castle and walk to my room. Opening the door I see my father reading a book looking completely bored. He looks up upon my arrival and raises an eyebrow at my tattered clothes.

"Do I want to know?" He questioned. I sighed and went in to my closet grabbing a pair of jeans and a green button down shirt.

"I saw Bella drinking an elk, we got into a fight, a verbal one, and she ran off. I was curious to taste the animal diet and the bear I picked didn't wan to go down." I say and walk back out buttoning the last button on my shirt but left a few open so you could see my chest that made all the girls drool.

"Ah I see. Well today you saw how Isabella was completely immune to the blood." I nodded my head. "Well I think I might have another way to convince her to stay."

"And what is that."

"I'm surprised you didn't just read my mind to figure it out."

"I respect your privacy."

"Alright then. Make her fall in love with you."

"What?"

"Make her fall in love with you." He says as if it's the simplest thing in the world. "Seduce her, charm her. Anything for her to get on her side." He got up and patted my shoulder. "It should be easy for you son. And if you win her over she would make a fine queen for you." He smiled once more and left. It seemed easy enough but Bella was stubborn as hell. Well I like a challenge.

**BPOV**

Right now we were in some Italian store that I can't even pronounce but it reminded me a lot of Kohl's. I was in the dressing room with a mountain of clothes with the girls outside waiting for me. Turns out Jane was a pretty cool girl and very sneaky. I put on a purple and lack skirt that was ruffled and had some holes in it. I put on a tight black shirt, high-tops and walked out doing a little twirl to which they all whistled.

"So Jane when were you changed?" I asked. It has been like this the past two hours. Us asking random questions to each other and answering them no matter how embarrassing.

"I was fourteen. How old did you think I was?"

"To be honest twelve." I go back into the dressing room and picked up all the Alice, Rose, and Jane approved clothes bought them and flirted with an Italian guy to go put them in our car. If I was right I had 12 bags of clothes, Jane had 7, Alice had 9, and Rose had 5. Thank God that car has a lot of room. I led the girls over to a store that was very similar to Wal-mart.

"I thought we were going back to the castle." Jane questions.

"Yes but then we wouldn't have material to get back at Eddie. Oh and Alice, Rose call him that from now on. Jane still call him master or whatever so he doesn't get suspicious of you." They all nod their heads in agreement. I get a cart and started picking out dyes for hair and body, spray paint, silly string, balloons, scissors, colored paper, markers, sparkly dust, feathers, glue, plastic jewels, lipstick and other varieties of make up, and lastly a plastic crown. I walk over to the cashier and she just smiles knowingly as if she sees this all the time. 4 bags later of pranking stuff we head back.

* * *

"Okay Jane." I say right now we are all in my room with a big piece of white paper to make a list of plans; everything else is put away safely. "What does Edward love the most?"

"Oh were to begin. Well let's see his car, his piano, and his books." The list just kept going on and on. "And lastly his hair." I pause at that one.

"His hair?" I say slowly. I look at the list and back up at her. "Is he gay?" I say in the most serious voice ever while all of them start cracking up. "Okay so since we have some nice neon pink hair dye I think we begin." I say with a smirk.

Going out with the hair dye and purple paint that will stain his skin for good we go to his room. Right at the door Alice stops me.

"Won't he smell our scents?" I just smirk and gave her a look that says I've got it covered. "Okay then Jane we will be in and out you be the lookout okay." Jane nods her head and we go in. His room is twice the size of mine but other than that it seems the same. We go into the bathroom that should be considered a room and get to work. I put the pink dye in his shampoo and Alice puts the purple dye into the body wash while Rose puts up a piece of plastic that looks like the mirror but won't give you a reflection. I search his cabinets and find body spray. I grab and unopened one opened it and sprayed his whole room to cover our scents. Step 1 in making his life a living hell complete.

We rush out and go outside where Emmett, Jasper, Eddie, Felix, and Demetri were having a water balloon fight. Ah this is too easy. I fill a balloon with smashed chocolate cake we got from the food court and threw it directly at Edward and was satisfied when I hear him scream. We cover our laughs with our hands and split up waiting for step 1 to commence.

* * *

I was in the library reading Romeo and Juliet with Alice and Rose talking about some Gucci purse thing and Jane looked like she was preparing an essay with all the books she has scattered around her. We figured it would be better if we were all in the same place to hear our plan work out.

"Ugh when is he going to figure it out?" Rose says exasperated.

"Figure what out?" We all turn to see Edward and boy did our plan work. His hair was a bright pink and his skin purple. How had he not noticed?

"That Emmett's an idiot." I say and have to turn back around to keep from laughing. Just then Aro came in. Man this just keeps getting better and better.

"Oh there you all are I was just wondering." Then his mind finally processed Edwards look. "Uh son what did you do with your hair?"

Edward looks confused before he runs somewhere in the castle to find a mirror. And this time I quirk a smile when I hear a scream of what happened to my hair and face. My God he set himself up perfectly for an insult and no one had the balls to do it.

"So what were you girls up to?" Aro asks, seeming oblivious to his son's reaction.

"Oh you know." I flipped to the next page. "Just shopped until we dropped." I think our stay here is going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay sorry for the delay, last week was the end of third quarter so really hard tests. Then at midnight I went to go get new moon and from all the crazy people there I got kicked in the leg and then yesterday I wrote a chapter for my other story 'Royally Screwed.'**

**(in the tune of the Oscar Meyer wiener theme song)**

**Oh I wished I owned Twilight**

**Because it would be awesome**

**But unfortunately Stephanie owns it**

**So this is just a stupid disclaimer.**

**Smurfs are Blue**

_**Previously BPOV**_

_**Edward looks confused before he runs somewhere in the castle to find a mirror. And this time I quirk a smile when I hear him scream what happened to my hair and face. My god he set himself up for an insult and no one had the balls to do it.**_

_**"So what were you girls up to? Aro asks, seeming oblivious to his son's reaction.**_

_**"Oh you know." I flipped the page. "Shopped until we dropped. I think our stay here is going to be fun**_

**EPOV(couldn't resist)**

This stuff better not be permanent, I think as I enter the shower for the second time today. I mean the guys and I were just having fun when I get hit by this revolting thing, so I take a shower and of course start my plan on seducing Bella. when I go into the library she is looking as hot as ever curled up reading that stupid book Romeo and Juliet. Alice, Rose, and Jane are doing something else. When she looks up she bites her lip but doesn't say anything. Then my father comes in says something about my hair and I go to a mirror to see my bronze locks and pale body were pink and purple! THE PERSON WHO MESSES WITH MY HAIR IS SO DEAD!

Finally the last of the pink and purple go down the drain. I dry off and put on jeans and a green button down shirt. When I get out I see my father in the same position he was in when I came home from drinking that revolting bear. He looks up upon my arrival.

"Son I don't know your methods of seducing women are but." he seems to struggle for words. "I don't think looking like a smurf is much of a turn on." I sigh frustrated and tug on my now bronze locks. Whoever did this put the dyes in my shampoo and body wash which I quickly disposed of.

"First someone put dye in my shampoo and body wash so that would happen. Second do you really think I would look like that to impress a girl? And third, which happens to be the most important one, smurfs are blue."

"Why do you know that?"

"I don't know I just do. The seducing thing isn't going to be easy she hates my guts and is as stubborn as a mule. It would be easier if she were human so she would be more affected by me."

"Look vampire or human I don't care. I want her on this guard!" He stands up and walks towards me. "I don't care what you do but the Cullen's are not going to stay here for long. get her to trust you, make her tell you her past, and I don't care if you fall in love with her and decide to marry her but just do whatever to make this in your favor." He takes an unnecessary breath to calm down. "Now I suggest you go find Isabella to explain to her this whole 'incident'. Now." He says when I don't move.

I nod and go out the door. I first head to the library to find it empty, then to the forest where she fed earlier today to find it also empty. Finally I checked her room to find her looking out the window.

"You know you could have knocked." She said in her beautiful voice.

"Well it is my house so I didn't feel the need to." I say and walk over to sit next to her. she finally looks at me and I immediately start to fall into her topaz depths. Her eyes made her seem more...human.

"Oh." She pouted. What's wrong? What could I do? she ran her fingers threw my hair and I bit my tongue to hide my moan at the delicious feeling of her hands in my hair. "I liked your hair better the other way." Bella finished with a glint in her eye.

"You found that amusing." I ask rhetorically but she still answers.

"Extremely."

"Why didn't you tell me my hair and body looked like that?"

"I wanted to see how long it would be before you found out." The sun was just setting making it a perfect blends of orange and pink. It was beautiful but not nearly as beautiful as my Bella. I wish I could read her thoughts to see what she thought of me. "It's so beautiful." Well time to put the plan back in motion. I push a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"But not as beautiful as you." and I lean closer but before I could come within a foot of her she uses vampire speed to go sit on the bed. Oh bad choice. With equally fast speed I push her flat on the bed pinning her arms above her head with one of my hands. She struggled but I saw her breathing speed up and I smirked at the reaction. I leaned closer until her breath fanned my face but when I was an inch away from her lips Bella wrapped her legs around my waist grinding into me making me moan but that made my grip on her hands loosened and she got out of my grip. I growled before trying to pin her to the wall, floor, or restrain her in some way. Bella just kept laughing her musical laugh avoiding my every advance. After another ten minutes of this I stopped and had to restrain myself just to keep from pouncing on her out of pure frustration. She heads toward the door and put her hand on the knob but I flipped her around locking her in between my arms.

"Nice try Eddie." the only way she would be aloud to call me that is if I get her in my bed. "but I'm not that type of girl." and she turns the door knob and slips out before I could even react.

I sigh and open the door to only bump into Emmett and Jasper and being all powerful you think I wouldn't be afraid of anything but the looks on there faces I might as well just have dropped dead then.

"Uh can I help you?" Before I could blink they had my arms and were dragging me somewhere. five minutes later the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife and they shoved me in a room before using duck tape to tie me to a chair and turned off the lights shining a lamp light at my face. "What the fuck is going on here?!"

"We will be asking the questions here." Emmett says. Oh great this is good cop bad cop.

"First do you like Bella?" Jasper questioned.

"Well yeah I mean have you looked at her body. Great ass." Emmett slaps me hard in the face. "Dude what the fuck?!"

"Don't talk about our sister that way." He says.

"Well you wanted honesty so you got it."

"Are you a virgin." jasper continued.

"Hell no I'm not a prude!"

"If you could take Bella on a date where would it be?" Why does he want to know this shit.

"Well it doesn't matter because in the end we would end up in my bed." Emmett looks like he is about to blow a gasket and Jasper doesn't look much better.

"You do know Bella will never love you right?" Emmett asks leaning forward invading my personal space.

"And why wouldn't she, I'm irresistible." I say right back.

"Because your prince of the Volturi that kills an innocent human being without a second thought. You know Bella still feels guilty for killing that guy when she was human even though he deserved it. Trust me your no better and you would have to do a complete 180 to make her love a piece of shit like you." Jasper says. Ouch that was harsh. Did Bella really think that way.

"One last question." Emmett said. Finally then this torture will be over and I can go back to ways in seducing Bella.

"Okay shoot."

"Why did you dye your hair and body to look like a smurf?" that got my blood or whatever it was boiling.

"I didn't do it on purpose and SMURFS ARE BLUE!" After I screamed that they laughed and cut the duck tape off me. stupid, idiotic, moronic vampires. I think walking back to my room as the moon rises high in the air giving off the only light in the hallway.

I will make Bella fall in love with me no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah I'm back. Sorry people I was on vacation for spring break and I couldn't use a computer because my mom would bite my head off if I did.**

**Smurf: Ali we want to talk to you**

**ME: Uh yeah**

**SMURF: You didn't use a disclaimer for Smurfs in your last chapter!**

**ME: Was I supposed to?**

**ARO: Ali I would say a disclaimer, Smurfs are actually more dangerous than vampires**

**ME: (eyes widen) Alright I don't own Smurfs. (Aro gives me a pointed look) And I don't own Twilight.**

**You did what?**

_**Previously EPOV**_

_**"I didn't do it on purpose and SMURFS ARE BLUE!" After I screamed that they laughed and cut the duck tape off me. stupid, idiotic, moronic vampires. I think walking back to my room as the moon rises high in the air giving off the only light in the hallway. **_

_**I will make Bella fall in love with me no matter what.**_

**NOW BPOV**

Okay now step 2 what should I do. Hey that rhymes! Right now I was in Alice's room because Edward tried to flirt with me(unsuccessfully) then try to fuck me(again unsuccessfully). When I left I saw Emmett and Jasper go to my room so I know that can't be good but he deserves it.

Okay so he loves his piano. Now what could I do to that. Dye it pink, nah to easy. Dismantle it? No. I gasped and sat up quickly on the bed, so fast I would have gotten a head rush as a human. But this idea pure genius he would absolutely hate it and oh my god I am a genius.

"You just struck pranking gold, haven't you?" Alice asks rhetorically and I nod my head enthusiastically. Okay so I will need to pluck all the strings inside the piano connected tot he keys and hook it up to the machine that needs to be painted black to blend in. My god brain I love you!

"Alice go get Rose and Jane, they will want to hear this." I say drawing out my plan.

3o minutes later the plan was down the song recorded and put into the recorder, now all that is left is to hook it up to the piano. Knock, knock, knock. We quickly scrambled hiding the plan and recorder before calling the person in. It was Caius. Okay last person I expected to come here.

"Hello girls, Jane." He says.

"Is there something you wanted master?" Jane asks.

"Actually yes. I was wondering if I could fight Bella." What?! But he is like so much older and stronger than me, why does he want to fight me? Seeing my bewildered face he continues. "I heard you killed James and I wanted to see your fighting skills."

"Um well okay I guess." I stand up to follow him and once he is out the door I mouth for Rose to put the recorder in place. Oh man and I follow Cauis to the training room.

The room was basically just a big empty room. There were some weights, targets, and tracks but other than that nothing. He led me to a section that had various holes covered up by plaster on the wall and floor. I gulped in fear and if a vampire could faint I was a minute away from doing that.

"Just relax and try your best. No ripping off limbs but biting is acceptable." Okay was it just me or did that sound very wrong.

In a flash he is in front of me and pushes me back hard. I go into the air and skid on my butt when I land. Not cool. Caius comes and punches me in the stomach and flips me over in the air and when I come back down use extra force to push me to the ground. I landed so hardly on the ground that my head made a dent in the floor. Come on be a kick ass Swan again! With that I got up quickly and grabbed his neck before flinging him to the other side of the room. Running to where he was I grab his head and lifted him up and smacked him down on the random set of stairs in the room(**If you saw new moon. The fight is kind of like that)** He got up easily and sweep kicked me and I used my foot to kick him where the sun don't shine and get back up. Man this is going to take a while.

* * *

I walk stiffly to my room. The fight lasted two tortuous hours. I swear I had as many bite marks as Jasper now but these bite marks will fade. Don't know how but don't care. At first I wouldn't bite him because it just seemed wrong but after getting bit 5 times I threw out all the rules. And in the end I won. Now I will have more attention because I just beat Caius in a fight. I hate my life.

"Bella." Alice pops out of no where "Come on I got to show you something." She drags my arm and I have to keep from wincing. After going down a few halls we came to a door that she opened and inside was basically a theater. The television seemed to be 80' big and DVDs galore. Inside was my family.

"Hey Bella where were you?" Emmett asks not looking up from the TV because he and Emmett were playing Call of Duty.

"I fought with Caius."

"You did what?!" Everyone but Alice and Rose screamed. Even the boys stopped there game to look at me.

"Yeah he wanted me to fight him." I say calmly. "Oh and I beat him."

"You did what?!" This time everyone screams.

"Bella, that wasn't smart to do." Esme states.

"She is right. You are the first vampire in a century that is not one of the rulers that have beaten him. Now they will want you even more." Carlisle finishes.

"Great. Well can I talk to Rose and Alice for a second?" Alice and Rose followed me outside as the boys and parents resumed Call of Duty. "So did the plan get set in motion?"

"Yep. Edward will be playing his piano in three minutes." Alice said looking into the future.

"Perfect." I say smiling evilly.

"You know I'm glad we are on your side I would hate to be on your bad side. Besides Edward didn't even do anything." Rose says.

"Well he was trying to flirt with me and have sex with me but he failed. I was upset that his hair is bronze again I liked it pink." And he is just to easy.

"Yeah besides after you left Jasper and Emmett did the whole good cop bad cop thing on him and Edward was a complete ass. You are 5 bigillion times more worthy than him." Alice says.

"Bigillion?" I ask and just roll my eyes at the pixie. You have got to love family. Jane comes running towards us at vampire speed smiling brightly.

"Hey Jane did you hear Bella beat Caius in a fight?" Rose asks.

"Wait, you did what?!" Is that the phrase of the day or something? "Never mind Edward is about to play his piano." she says vibrating where she was standing. I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down then pulled her in our line and put my arm around her shoulder and my other around Alice who had her arm around Alice.

"So I think we should go to the garden what do you think?" I ask.

"But what about the prank?" Jane questions. I just smile smugly.

"We will hear it." And just then the music of 'I'm a Barbie Girl' blared through the castle. Edward screamed, the music stopped. He apparently hit another key because the song started playing again. A few more keys we heard a loud crash. Worried we forgot about the garden and rush up to the music room. Oh my prank was to good.

Edward Volturi was standing over a broken piano destroyed by his own hands. Bella:2 Edward:0


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah I love the review you guys are giving and how many people put this story on story alert and put me as their favorite author.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**I Win, You Lose**

_**Previously**_

_**"But what about the prank?" Jane questions. I just smile smugly.**_

_**"We will hear it." And just then the music of 'I'm a Barbie Girl' blared through the castle. Edward screamed, the music stopped. He apparently hit another key because the song started playing again. A few more keys we heard a loud crash. Worried we forgot about the garden and rush up to the music room. Oh my prank was to good.**_

_**Edward Volturi was standing over a broken piano destroyed by his own hands. Bella:2 Edward:0**_

**NOW BPOV**

I had to bite my lip so I didn't laugh. See my plan was I put probably the most annoying song known to man and hooked it up to the piano. For the keys you would press down on one and a string would go and hit the right note, so I hooked the strings up to the machine that had a recording of 'I'm a Barbie Girl' on it and whenever he would hit a key the song would play for a short period of time. I just never thought he would break his piano out of annoyance. But that just made the victory all the more sweeter.

"You know people usually give _away_ things they don't like anymore." His head snaps up and his regular ruby eyes turned black from anger. I felt a prodding on my shield and I realized he was trying to read my mind. I cross my arms over my chest and roll my eyes. "I'm not going to let you read my mind unless I want you to."

"You did this didn't you !" Edward screamed.

"I'm right here you don't need to scream."

"Why did you break it anyway master?" Jane asked innocently. Man she was just to good at this, maybe I will teach her all my tricks so she continue when I am gone. It would sure liven the place up.

"Why did I break it?" He seemed to struggle for words. Wow Edward speechless, never thought I would see the day. "Did you not hear that infernal noise playing through out the castle?!" Edward paused looking us over. "Why are you with them anyway?" Oh crap think of something.

"We wanted to drive a car into town and we asked Jane to tell our parents were we were when we heard a crash." Rose lied smoothly. Mentally I'm bowing to her.

" And we came up here to see this. Not your best work Edward." I finish off.

"You" He pointed one of his long piano fingers at me. "Are the most... annoying, frustrating, stubborn vampire I have met in my entire life!"

"Isn't it more of an existence?" I smirk when I see him give me a pointed look. Bella: 3 Edward: 0

Before I could get to smug his face turned into one of determination. With vampire speed he was in front of me. I know I heard he was fast but that was just ridiculous how fast he went, now what the hell is he doing? He grabbed my face in an iron grip and kissed me full on the mouth. I have kissed guys before but this was by far the best ever. His lips were so soft and sweet. Edward kissed me passionately and I was losing myself in it. My hands started to move up around his neck to pull him closer even though that didn't seem possible when somehow I came back to my senses. My hands go behind his neck but instead of pulling him closer I tug on his hair to make him get off me and stop my lips from moving but he just moaned at the aggression. Ugh stupid, damn hot, wonderful kisser, idiotic prince. This time I used my leg and stomped on his foot. Hardly. Edward jumped back howling in pain and gripped on his foot. I look to the girls who are looking at me in shock. I just kissed the prince of the Volturi. Or rather he kissed me and I didn't want to admit it but I enjoyed it. He tasted like the sweetest of honey's from what I remember it tastes like and his smell was like walking on a beach. It smelled so good and I felt so safe in his embrace. I glared at him. Bella: 3 Edward: 1.

" Don't ever do that again." I say harshly to Edward. "If you girls will excuse me I need to be alone." I add to the girls and storm out of the room. I can't believe he did that and I can't believe I liked it. Once in my room I sit on the bed and touch my lips still feeling the electricity on them from when our lips touched. I had to remember that this was just a game.

**EPOV**

Damn she was a good kisser. Well at least I know one way to persuade her, I just hope she doesn't stomp on my foot again she still has her newborn strength.

Alice, Rose, and Jane left me in the music room with the broken piano. Damn I was going to seduce her with my playing skills when that damn song played. Bella obviously had something to do with it. Then out of frustration I had a stroke of pure genius. She was clearly distracted so I ran up and kissed her. When our lips touched there was this hum of pleasant electricity and she even tasted of strawberries. And when she tugged on my hair, well lets just say I absolutely love aggressive women. Later did I realize Bella was trying to get me off her because right after that she stomped on my foot and went out looking flustered. Good thing I still had my charm.

The old wooden door opened and closed quietly. I look up to see Aro coming in smiling slightly. I had done gone good in his eyes apparently. He comes over and sits next to me on the ground.

"We will get you a new piano." Aro says nodding toward the broken mass. "By the way I saw Bella rushing to her room, care to explain." He already knew but had a delight in hearing it again.

"Well since she was distracted I kissed her. Bella obviously liked it but wouldn't admit it. We finally have the upper hand."

"Yes and I am so proud of you, she will be a good member of the guard. Maybe one of the best." He says patting my shoulder approvingly.

"Or a good queen." What? Where did that come? His hand freezes before coming to rest peacefully on my shoulder.

"If that is what you want son, I will not object to it, just as long as she is on our side." He stands up wiping the dust off his silk pants. "Well come on Caius said he had something urgent to tell us." I nod standing up and follow him into the throne room.

" You know I don't complain but why won't they hurry up." We heard Caius's voice through the large wooden doors. We open them and Caius pauses in the middle of pacing.

"You wanted to speak to us?" Aro asks.

"Yes it is about Isabella." He starts.

"Bella." I automatically correct him and I get a strange look from all of them. " She likes to be called Bella."

"Okay don't care, Bella, Isabella, anyways since I heard she killed James I wanted to test her fighting kills."

"And" Marcus urges Caius to continue. My God if he hurt my Bella I will tear him limb from limb. Wait my Bella? Since when is she mine and why am I feeling so protective? Damn it I had no questions in life before her and now Bella has turned my life upside down.

"She beat me." Wow my Bella, I mean Bella beat Caius. One of the best if not the best fighter in the world. "At first she was hesitant but then it's like she switched back to her old self and beat me. It was close but in the end she won." He finished.

"What do you mean 'switched back to her old self'?" I asked.

"Well at first I was beating her no problem, then something in her just sparked and it was like she was her old self again."

"Well Bella did say she was a rebel when she was human." Marcus said trying to piece things together. Aro patted me on the back hard, so hard that I had to regain balance from being pushed forward.

"Well it looks like you got yourself a keeper." My father said. " This will certainly the funnest game we have had in years."

"Game?" I ask.

"Well of course you trying to get her on our side. The best game because you have to use all your wits to win. Now come on and get dressed feeding time is in an hour."

It's just a game?

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I had to add a little romance because Edward and Bella will be together in the end. **

**Oh did you like that Edward is being nicer or do you want him to be mean again. Don't worry he will** **still be arrogant and cocky just nicer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I didn't update I had to help my aunt and uncle who live an hour away with odd chores and they have one computer with no word so I couldn't do much. Anyways on with the chapter.**

**What's Back?**

_**Previously EPOV**_

"_**Well it looks like you got yourself a keeper." My father said. "This will certainly be the funnest game we have had in years.**_

"_**Game?" I ask.**_

"_**Well of course you trying to get her on our side. The best game because you have to use all your wits to win. Now come on and get dressed feeding time is in an hour.**_

_**It's just a game?**_

**NOW BPOV**

The black hood is up and covers my face as I walk through the castle. After the kiss with Edward I went in my room to figure out why I liked the kiss. Or didn't like the kiss? I don't even know myself, which is why I am going to Emmett to help me prank Edward. Edward probably did the whole kiss thing to mess with my head.

Turning a corner I see Heidi with violet eyes leading a group of tourists to there death. They all looked so happy, healthy, and….alive. I bow my head down more as they all point and stare at me. It is rare to see someone working in the Volturi castle. More like being held here against my will. I wanted to put Heidi in a headlock and scream for the tourists to run but they wouldn't make it anyways and I would be severely punished and it would all be for nothing.

Turning another corner I go up a flight of stairs, the human's murmurs dieing down with each step I take away from them. Distantly I hear a door open, a standard greeting, and then as if I was standing right next to the door the ear piercing screams started. The cries for help the bones breaking were just too much. Edward could read minds, so how could he kill someone knowing what they thought. The persons last thought ever.

**APOV (Aro)**

With our stomachs full the last of the drained humans were carted out to be burned. Edward had been acting unusual through the whole feeding; something was bothering him after I mentioned the game. I hope Bella doesn't convince him to switch diets everything was fine until she came along. But her power was so extraordinary that I couldn't let her go. Besides like Edward said she would make a good queen.

"Master." Alec said.

"Yes boy."

"There is trouble down at the gates. A rogue vampire.. is well.. he seems insane."

"That's impossible vampires can't go insane can they?" Marcus says even doubting his own judgment. Before Alec can inform us more about the vampire Jonathan comes in. He does not seem himself and looks disoriented.

"Aro" He screams. His clothes are torn and filthy and he smells almost as bad as a werewolf. Jonathan tries to take a step forward but the action seems to physically cause him pain. "They are back!" He cries again slumping to the floor. I hold up my hand to stop guards from taking him away.

"Who is back?" Edward questions. But Jonathan can't seem to comprehend what Edward was saying.

"They are back! They already killed Annie! They are after you next because you are the leader of the vampires Aro. They are more powerful than before. They have this poison that kills you slowly burning every inch of your body, the same burn that you had to endure when you were changed!" Jonathan falls on to his stomach and looks up to me with black eyes that are turning blue. Gasps are heard around the room. Soon we hear a heartbeat and his skin begins to age rapidly. "Be warned." He rasped and his body turned to dust, the skin, bone, organs all turned to dust.

Going over I scoop up a handful of Jonathans remains and order a guard to get a bag. Once I have a plastic bag I put the handful of Jonathan in there. We beat them the first time and underestimated their ability to get back. Soon all vampires would be dead if we didn't do something now.

"Get Carlisle." I order and a guard scurries off.

**CPOV**

After being summoned by Aro an unknown vampire led me to the throne room. Once inside I only see the four leaders plus the vampire. The door slams shut. Make that the four leaders of the Volturi. Aro stands up with something in hand and once five feet away slid the unknown object to me.

Picking it up it appeared to be a plastic bag full of dust that seemed slightly peach colored. Opening it I take a whiff to find no smell and feel it to find that it is just like paper.

"It's Jonathan." Aro says and as if the bag was electrically charged I drop it. No Jonathan couldn't be dead, it's impossible; he was the only one more powerful than Aro.

"What happened?" I ask.

"They are back Carlisle. Somehow they poisoned Jonathan that was his demise. But it's what the poison did that I think you should know." Aro pauses for what seems like eternity. "It made him human again."

"Then how is he dead?"

"We think that it made him human as in like, he turned the age of not what he looked like but what he actually was. Jonathan was 675 years old. The poison made him that age." Edward stated.

"But that.. that is impossible." It can't be. "What about Annie or Christopher?"

"Annie is dead and Christopher is most likely dead to." Caius says. "We need you to analyze Jonathans.. remains, see if you can find out what the poisons ingredients were so maybe we can find an anecdote for it." I nod and pick up the bag again.

"What should I tell my family?"

"It would probably be best if you didn't-" I cut Marcus off.

"No those guys are out there again I want my family to be able to defend themselves!" I was going hysterical.

"You know the way to kill them. Just make sure that they will be safe." Aro says. "You may go now." I nod and rush out the door and call for a family meeting in the game room.

**BPOV**

"Hey Emmett" I sing. "Whatcha doing?" He looks up from a video game and offers me the other controller. I smile and take it turning to the game. "Mario kart? Aren't you a little old for that. Say like 60 years to old."

"Remember the saying Bells. 'It's not how old you look but how old you feel'"

"And I'm guessing you feel like your 13?" I say and pass him.

"You got that right. So why did you decide to grace me with your presence? He asks hitting me with the red shell.

"Well you are good at pranks." He nods his head. "And you seem to dislike Edward."

"Dislike is an understatement."

"Anyways I have pranked him twice already and I wanted your help for the third one." I finish off.

"Okay no objection to that but why do you want to prank him?" Emmett asks.

"Well he kinda sorta kissed me and I wanted to get him back for messing with my head." Yoshi, Emmett's character crashed and I came in first.

"He did what?" Again with that?

"Who did what?" Jasper said coming in.

"Edward fucking Volturi kissed Bella!" He screams. "Wait it was him that kissed you right?" I nod my head yes. Then I am going to kill him!"

"I'm helping." Jasper finishes looking furious. Sweet to angry brothers.

"Okay so I was thinking that-"I got cut off by a pixie entering the room.

"Hey guys Carlisle called a family meeting in the game room said it was super important so come on." And she bounces out of the room. How can a vampire be so hyper?

We get up and follow her skipping steps through the twists of the castle. It was getting easier to maneuver around. Walking to the game room there were two vampires carrying out what looked like dust to the garbage. Okay weird I thought this place was super clean, oh well. In the room Rose was sitting in a love seat filing her nails, Emmett immediately went over to her. Jasper and Alice sat on the couch, Carlisle and Esme sat in to plush seats and I sat in a video game chair.

"We have something to talk about and I'm not sure it will be easy to say." Carlisle starts off.

"Bella did it!" Emmett screamed. We all looked at him like he had a third eye and a second head. "Uh sorry."

"Anyways as you know the vampire's enemy is the werewolf. That is only half true." What oh great there are more people that want to kill us? "Back in the 1700's, when I was still with the Volturi they had four leaders then to."

"But didn't Edward join the Volturi in the 1900's?" I ask.

"Yes but this was a different leader. His name was Jonathan."

"Why wasn't he painted in the portrait with the others?" Alice asks referring to the painting of the Volturi in Carlisle's office.

"He never did like his picture taken. That's not the point, what is that the second enemy of the vampire's are the witches."

"But I thought those were the only mythical creatures that were fairytales." I say.

"Yes because we thought they all died out. In the early 1700's a witch was greedy for power and mixed her magic to the one of what they thought was Satin. Mixing their powers with that creature made their skin decay and their eyes to fall out. They couldn't speak very clearly and fed off of human souls or anything living. At the time they were no threat. We killed them easily and the regular witches were slaughtered by Aro's command because he feared that the more witches would turn over to the… dark side I guess you would say and he didn't want them to have power. But just today we found out they are still living and they made a poison that turns vampires into humans again."

"That's great!" Rose all but screams, she always wanted a child.

"No Rose not great, you wouldn't look the age you are now. Rose you are more than 80(sorry if my math is wrong) years old. Your body would age rapidly until you looked 80." But that is impossible. "They killed Jonathan, this." He pulls up a bag of dust. "Is his remains." If I was human I would be sick I thought as I looked at the bag in horror.

"Why do they want to kill us, what did we do?!" I ask my eyes filling up with tears that would never fall.

"We don't know, we think that they thought vampires had to much control over the world. Kill us, be the most powerful thing to exist." Carlisle says sadly putting down the bag. "There is a way to kill them. Killing them is like killing a vampire, they won't die from a simple gun shot. Their heads will need to be torn off and their bodies burned. Their weak point is the funny bone or their heal. If you feel a sudden temperature drop be on your guard and don't underestimate them and go in groups wherever you travel. Jonathan was more powerful than Aro and he died at their hands."

"What are they called?" Jasper asked. "Witches or demons or.." He trailed off leaving Carlisle to fill in the space.

"They don't have a specific name but most call them _**Infectus umbra.**_"

"What does that mean?" Emmett asks.

"It's Latin, it means Blackened shadows. Why are they called that?" I ask.

"Because they are not living and they are not dead. Their souls are black and bring the living dread." Carlisle finishes. "The old poem humans wrote when seeing the creature."

"So now they want to kill us and have poisons to kill us with?" Alice asks. Carlisle nods his head sadly. "Alright good to know we are on the same page.

When life brings you lemons you make lemonade. But what happens when life brings you demons? What do you make out of that?

* * *

**So what do you think of the Blackened Shadows? Crappy name I know but it seemed to fit them at the time.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So yes another twist, I couldn't help it, the story seemed to be getting boring. I mean no drama or suspense?! That shouldn't even be qualified as a book then.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT **

**Lessons on the Super Gluing a toilet seat to a Vampire's Ass.**

_**Previously BPOV**_

_**When life brings you lemons you make lemonade. But what happens when life brings you demons? What do you make out of that?**_

**NOW BPOV**

This has to be the stupidest prank in the history of pranks ever written in the entire world. Okay so after learning about the Blackened Shadows everyone was real tense so Emmett got back to the idea of pranking Edward. Of course his idea's were Edward walking through a door and his head gets lit on fire, so of course I had to burst his bubble and did something less dramatic. But Jasper gave an idea but it seems so stupid and so related to the I'm a Barbie Girl prank that I doubt it will work, the only thing that it would succeed in doing is annoying Edward a little bit. However Emmett thought Edward would get so irritated that he would rip his own head off. No matter how much I want that to happen I doubt it is going to.

Okay if I'm the prince of the Volturi where would I be? I thought looking throughout the entire castle. We needed Edward's phone number for this to work. Hmm maybe his phone is in his room. Remembering where it was from the last time we pranked them I went up another flight of stairs down a hallway took a left and found his door on the right.

I put my ear against the door to hear if he was in there. Since the shower was running I was guessing that I had a few minutes before he came out, that should be enough time. I open the door quietly and slide into his room. Looking around it was still just a neat and his bed had emerald green covers this time instead of the royal blue.

Now let's see where is his phone? Ah ha there it is, on his dresser right next to his bed. I run vampire speed to the phone. It is a sidekick a phone I had wanted forever before the EnV3 came out. The shower turns off so I quickly scroll down to his phone number. 1-903-555-2678. I save the number in my phone and put his phone back down on the dresser before going to the door. Only I never made it out.

"What are you doing in my room?" Edward asked. Thinking of the perfect excuse I turn around and freeze. The Edward Volturi was standing in nothing but a towel. The towel hung dangerously low on his waist and beads of water were still sliding down his smooth toned 6-pack. My God he looked like perfection. Bella remember he is evil! But so hot. "Like what you see?" He asked again but this time he was more cocky. Realizing my mouth was slightly open I snapped it shut and literally shook my head to forget about a more than half naked Edward standing less than ten feet away from me. Now I see why all the girls like him. He could take off his shirt and even the smartest of girls brains would turn to mush.

"I guess you could say that." I shot back looking up at him and smiled my smile. My smile was the one where guys forget what they are saying, doing, and thinking. One guy even fainted from it. I think I will set this smile to a 4 out of ten, I don't want the poor guy going into shock. "I actually came here because Emmett asked me to."

"Why does he want to see me?" As if knowing the affect on me Edward pulls the towel down lower and I want to just run over there and rip it completely off him, I mean that is what the old me would do. Wild, uncontrollable.

"Well Alice told Jasper about the kiss who was furious and then Jasper told Emmett and now he wants to see you. Actually both do." His already pale face pales more and the towel is so loose that if his hand lets go the towel will fall to the floor and I don't want to know what I would do if that happened.

But unfortunately it did. His hand that was holding the towel fell to his side limply and the towel fell to the ground. Before I could, uh, see anything I covered my eyes with one of my hands and looked down avoiding looking at him completely. God if I was human my face would burst from how much I was blushing.

"Edward for the love of God put some clothes on!" I scream. I feel a whoosh of air and peak through my hands while still looking down to see his feet. Oh God.

"Oh don't you want a little peak." Edward says tauntingly and I feel his hands trying to pry the one I have covered over my eyes away but luckily I still had some of my newborn strength and held firmly in place. "God you are so stubborn." But never gives up from trying to pin my arm to its side.

"For the sake of your health put some clothes on!" I scream but he just chuckles that knee weakening chuckle. If I don't get out of here soon I'm going to be the one to pounce on him. With an irritated sigh I use my free hand and push Edward back hard to the other side of the room before dashing out and down the stairs.

Taking deep breaths I composed myself before going to see Emmett and Jasper saying that I successfully got Edwards phone number and conviently leave out the part where he is naked.

* * *

"I can't believe this. Emmett, this isn't going to work!" I whisper yell. Emmett, Jasper, and I hid in Alice's room and had cameras positioned everywhere so we could see what was going on.

"Trust me it will be hilarious!"

"I don't even see how it is going to work; vampires don't need to use the bathroom." My God what did I do to deserve an annoying brother?

"That's where we come in. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show and be sure to be recording I want to have this for the rest of my life." Jasper says before he and Emmett leave and go to Edward who was in the east hallway. All they needed to do was get him in the east wings bathroom. Why vampires even have a bathroom here I will never know.

Once Emmett and Jasper are on the screen with Edward I push the record button and the little red light turns on. Emmett and Jasper are looking absolutely evil, playing the perfect part of two overprotective brothers.

"_Why the hell did you even kiss her?" Emmett questions crossing his arms._

"_Did you not remember our previous discussion? She is way, way out of your league and you would have to do a 180 to get her to love you. Kissing her doesn't make you any closer to getting Bella's heart." Jasper said._

"_What about her seeing me naked?" Edward asked. I slap my forehead, how can he be so stupid. Seeing their bewildered face he continued. "Yeah she came in my room saying you were looking for me and I was only wearing a towel since I just got out of the shower. Figuring she would enjoy the view I let go of the towel but she was too much of a prude and shielded her eyes before knocking me into my bookcase. She owes me 300 dollars for the damage or a good fuck." Oh my Carlisle he was going to get himself killed. Emmett looked ready to blow a gasket and Jasper, the calm one, wasn't far behind from Emmett._

_Emmett and Jasper each grab one of Edwards shoulders and drag him to the bathroom Edward screaming the whole way or more like whining and complaining the whole way. Once in the bathroom Jasper tugs down Edward jeans. Emmett crouches down and holds on to Edwards boxers. So he was a boxer's man._

"_Bella if you are watching please look away." Emmett says and I can hear the other fabric hit the ground and a plop on to the seat, Edward screaming the whole time. I hear something like paper being ripped before it goes back to the screaming._

"_You can look now Bella." Looking back at the screen I see Edward, pant less and boxer less, glued to the toilet seat. And there covering his, um, assets was a piece of paper with the words I'm so Gay! On it. Not their best insult but it would work. I start laughing as Edward tries to get off the toilet seat but finds out that he is super glued to the chair. Okay so maybe I was wrong about this being the stupidest prank ever but it sure as hell is hilarious!_

_Trying again he succeeds to stand up just as Emmett and Jasper leave the room. But Emmett and Jasper went all out because the toilet seat is still super glued to his ass and from what I could see from his ass he had a fine one. But the way he looked right now was a perfect moment and I just couldn't stop laughing. Once he fled the room and went back to his own I pressed the stop recording button._

"YOU SAW HIM NAKED!" Emmett screamed barging in with Jasper in tow.

"No didn't you hear I was too much of a prude. I didn't see any of him." That seems to calm them down. "By the way where did you get the glue?"

"Walmart." Jasper says simply before sitting in one of the chairs and Emmett sat on the bed next to me.

"They have a Walmart here?"

"Everywhere has a Walmart Bells." Emmett continues. "$10 for super glue, $54 for gas, Edwards expression when he was super glued to the toilet: priceless."

"You are such a dork."

"Yes but I am your dork." The door opens and in comes Rosalie and Alice.

"I thought you were my dork." Rose pouts teasingly.

"He is everyone's dork." Alice says sitting on Jaspers lap. "So we heard laughing what is up?"

"Well we... um… oh its better if you just see it." I turn on the recording that will be forever saved and kept for all of eternity. By the end of the tape all of them are laughing, Emmett and Jasper are laughing at the sight of Edward running out with the toilet seat on his ass.

Burning the recording on to a DVD I head out to find Jane. On the way to the guard room I pass Marcus.

"Hey Marcus." I turn around but still walk backwards. "You might want to check on Edward I heard he was stuck on something." And turn back around. Well Edward did deserve it.

**APOV (Aro)**

Marcus rushes to tell me something about Edward so Caius, Marcus and I go to Edward's room. Everything is normal except for the fact that he is not wearing any pants, underwear, and has a toilet seat glues to him.

"What did they do now?" I question and rip the toilet seat off his behind, he howls in pain.

"I think it was quite obvious." He says gesturing to the toilet seat. "They super glued my ass to that because I kissed Bella. And don't worry I found another advantage over her." He puts on boxer and jeans again making sure they don't fall down.

"And what is that?" Caius asks.

"She loves my body." We all look confused. "She was in my room saying that Emmett and Jasper needed to see me but since I just got out of the shower I only had a towel on. She was ogling me for a good minute and couldn't think straight."

"Yes but things like that don't really work when things like this happen." I say pointing to the seat. "Besides you need to speed this up, with the Infectus umbra coming I want to be sure she is staying with the Volturi."

"Relax father everything will work out." Edward said and patted my arm before going out of the room; we go into the hall after him.

"Where are you going?!" I scream down the hallway even though it is completely unnecessary.

"To get a new piano, you know how women love music." He shouts back and turns the corner until he is no longer in view. I have to give Bella more props than before I clearly underestimated her like I did with the Blackened Shadows but one thing is for certain is that she will be on our side. I just have to step in and help Edward.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay sorry for the delay, there is so much to do around my house! Clean this, clean that, aren't weekends supposed to be for relaxing?!**

**STRANGER: AH THE WORLD IS GOING TO END. SHE IS GOING TO STOP, SHE IS GOING TO STOP!**

**EDWARD: Miss are you alright? Jasper calm her down.**

**STRANGER: IT'S THE END, IT'S THE END! AFTER NEWBORN AND ROYALLY SCREWED SHE IS GOING TO STOP.**

**ME: What is going on here?**

**STRANGER: WHY?! WHY?!**

**EMMETT: Okay someone explain what is going on here.**

**STRANGER: AFTER ALI FINISHES NEWBORN AND ROYALLY SCREWED HEXWITCH WILL BE NO MORE.**

**ROSALIE: Okay good joke now what is seriously going on here.**

**ME: Actually she is write. After Newborn and Royally Screwed I won't be writing for Twilight anymore.**

**ALICE: What is wrong with you?! I thought you loved Twilight, what about everything we have been through?!**

**ME: Let me finish. I won't be writing for Twilight anymore under the pen name hexwitch, I'm changing it to HushedfortheFallen after I completed the two stories so no one gets confused.**

**STRANGER: Life can go on again! (skips away)**

**ME: Who was she?**

**ALICE: No idea.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Edward+Bella+ Aro= Trouble in the Making**

_**Previously APOV (ARO)**_

_**" To get a new piano, you know how women love music." He shouts back and turns the corner until he is no longer in view. I had to give Bella more props than before, I clearly underestimated her like I did with the Blackened Shadows but one thing is for certain is that she will be on our side. I just have to step in and help Edward.**_

**NOW BPOV**

* * *

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN!" Carlisle screamed. Wow 23 seconds of peace. "What is this! I hear that you stuck Demitri's head up Felix's ass!" I felt a slow smile spread across my face and sat up on my bed to look at him.

"To be honest I did give them a fair warning."

"Yes but you can't just be going around sticking someone's head up another persons ass."

"I never knew you could swear Carlisle. And besides Felix was touching my ass, so I warned him if he did that one more time something was going to happen to his ass. Demitri just happened to be the closest person by." He let out a long deep sigh.

"Just don't do it again, please. If you haven't noticed we are on the Volturi's turf, so be careful and don't do anything stupid or reckless."

"But that isn't how I roll." I say and fall back down to my cushiony bed. I hear another sigh and the door shutting. Not my fault Felix is deaf. Knock, knock, knock. What does Carlisle want now?

"Doors open!" I shout. The door opens and instead of Carlisle's scent I smell Aro's. "Oh great king of Volturi what did I do to have you grace me with your presence."

" That little stunt you pulled." He says and I can hear a chair move before him plopping down into it.

"Which one?" Again I sit up but back up to lean my head against the headboard.

"The one with the toilet seat." My smug smile crossed my face yet again.

"To tell the truth that was Jasper's idea. Emmett's prank needed Eddie to be by a large group of people but it seems so related to the I'm a Barbie Girl stunt. Jazzy thought of this last second and we couldn't not do it."

"Why are you treating Edward so poorly?" Aro questions.

"Because he treat women like they are piece's of meat, not someone who deserves attention and love and respect." My tone getting harsh. That stupid man whore.

"So you are telling me, if he changed, you would like him."

"Let me put it this way. If he can play an instrument, recite a famous book, give a girl endless compliments, be a perfect gentlemen, do everything absolutely possible he can do make her happy, than yes I would like him."

"What instrument do you like." Wait a second.

"Are you trying to get this information out of me to give to your poor excuse of a son so you would have a chance of winning me over!" What an incensitive prick! Within a blink he was towering over me with menacing eyes. I shrunk back from his ice cold stare.

"Listen Isabella many people know of me and what I do and what I get." He leaned closer until he was a few inches away from my face. "And I always get what I want. And I will get you on this guard." With one last hard look he turns away gracefully and goes to the door before pausing and turning back to stare at me. His usual care-free demeanor back in place. "Oh and Bella Edward is at the music store right now getting a new piano because of your earlier stunts in this past week." And out the door he goes.

It could not have been a week. No way maybe a month or two or a year. My God I rather would have gone to prison than spend another day, hour, minute, even second in this hell hole.

"Emmett, Jasper!" I call out grabbing a jacket and sunglasses. I go out of my room and down the hall. "We are going to the music store!"

* * *

"Seriously he has to be gay." Emmett whispered loudly to Jasper. Right now we are in one of the largest music stores in Italy. they had every instrument imaginable here. From guitars to saxophones, clarinets to tubas, and pianos to drums. "I mean what kind of guy plays the piano?"

"Emmett he does it to get girls. Any girl loves a man who can play an instrument especially if that instrument is a piano." Okay now let's see, human, human, human, human.

"Yo dude! How much is that piano.!" Emmett yells and gets all the attention on us. I pinch the bridge of my nose, can't he ever be quiet?

"What are you doing here?" I whirl around to see Edward and at least five girls behind him drooling. I rolled my eyes. Edward turns around and sees the girls before smiling his crooked smile that made all of them giggle nervously.

"What are you doing here?" I retort thus bringing his attention back to me.

"Getting a new piano, can't really play on my old one. What about you?"

"Getting a guitar." I lie smoothly, it was the first thing I saw out of the corner of my eye. "Used to play all the time but I left mine at home because I didn't think we were going to stay here that long."

"Oh yes that is such a shame." Edward says seductively and takes a step forward. God not this again. Instead of stepping back I step to the side and get out of his trap before whirling back around to face him. Now I was in Edward's place and he is in mine. Well at least where we were standing before.

"Yes quite." Where are Emmett and Jasper when you need them? "If you'll excuse me my brothers have run off somewhere." Just as I finished Emmett came bounding up to us with Jasper following close behind.

"That was the best $3,000 I ever spent." Emmett said before his gaze drifted over to Edward. "Oh Volturi what are you doing here?"

"Buying a piano." Edward responded. Wait oh no.

"Emmett please tell me that you didn't just buy a piano."

"Well I did, Rosie is going to love it."

"I tried to stop him Bells." Jasper says.

"Emmett do you even know how to ply the piano?" I question.

"Well, no but I can learn." Emmett was bouncing up and down and now the girls were looking between him, Jasper, and Edward. This can not be happening to me.

**"**Em you are the second stupidest vampire I know." I say quietly so the drooling girls don't hear.

"The who is the first?" He asks.

"Edward, now come on." I say and grab his and Jaspers arms and drag them out of the store not even looking at Edward on the way out. Emmett was chatting happily on how the piano is going to b delivered in one week.

"Hey what about the prank?" Jasper asks and my smile returns. I pull out my phone and call Edward's cell and with our vampire hearing we can hear Miley Cyrus's 'Nobody's Prefect' blaring out of his phone's speakers. Thank you Jane. I thought happily as we got in the car and drove back to the castle happy for the clouds covering the bright sun.

* * *

"You mean you went shopping and didn't buy anything?!" Alice screamed. Emmett, Jasper and I had just got back and Alice and Rose were praising me for what I did to Demitri and Felix. Wow that's a lot of names. I then told them that the boys and I went to the music store and pranked Edward yet again. I have lost count of how many times we have pranked him so far but that doesn't mean I am going to stop. So then Alice and Rose got upset because I didn't buy anything at said store. Whatever.

"Can I come in?" A muffled Edward voice asked. Rose ran over and opened the door revealing a very hot Edward with a box that had a red bow on it in his hands. We were in Rose's room right now. "Here you said you left your's at home." Edward said giving me the box. I hesitantly took it and with my sharp nails I ripped it open to reveal a black, blue, and purple case. Flipping it open there in the elegant black sating lining was a midnight blue electric guitar. I gasped at the beauty and sleekness of the guitar and picked it up carefully as if I were afraid it would fall to dust in my hands. When I took it out Rose and Alice gasped to.

"Edward, I, um, you didn't have to do this." I look up at his red eyes and for once don't feel repulsed by looking at them. "Really this is to expensive I can't except it." especially since I don't even have a guitar at home and haven't played since I was human. I started to hand him back the guitar but his pale hand covered mine and pushed the guitar back to me. The feeling of our hands touching sent a pleasant spark of electricity through me and I had to tighten my grip on the guitar unless I wanted to drop it.

"No it's my gift to you, I will not accept any returns." Oh when did he get so sweet.

"Well than thank you." Edward nods and walks out of the room. I really should give him another chance. I think and dash out of the room and follow his scent. When I reach his room I'm about to go in and apologize for the cruel pranks I played against him when I hear talking.

"See I told you this would work son." That was Aro talking. "All you needed to do was be a gentlemen."

"Yes, I have to thank you for talking to her or else I would still be in square one." That was all I needed to hear, I thought angrily as I stormed back to Rose's room.

Then again I could still make Edward's life a living hell instead of forgiving him. I grabbed the case from Rose's room and go back to mine before sitting on the plush bed. I run my fingers over the guitar and start to play each cord and slowly everything came back to me and I was playing like an expert again.

_Flashback:_

_"You are to weak and pathetic, I don't even know why I went out with you." Jack said with venom in his voice. I had silent tear falling down my cheeks. "You need to grow a backbone otherwise people are just going to walk over you. And if your tiny brain hasn't processed it yet we are through." And he turns on his heel walking away and from the dark night his black hair disappears along with his tall figure._

_I go home crying and burst through the door of my home and was greeted by the smell of smoke. My mom seeing my face blows out a puff a smoke before asking me in her raspy voice what was wrong._

_"Jack broke up with me." I sob. I expect her to comfort me but she does the opposite._

_"Well what did you do?" I look up at her confused. "Oh great you were little miss priss again weren't you? Jack was the best thing that ever happened but you just had to screw it up."_

_"How could I screw it up?!" I scream. She stands up and slaps me so hard against my face I fall to the floor._

_"You can't take care of yourself, you are always the damsel in distress. You can't do nothing and you were the worst mistake of my life! If Charlie and I used protection I wouldn't have to deal with a piece of shit like you." _

_Still crying I go upstairs and slam my door shut. I tear everything of my walls throwing them out the window and knock over some shelves. After my anger was out I grab my guitar and start playing. It was my only way of escaping the world. In that night I wrote and sand a song which I called 'never again' out of my frustration with my mother and Jack._

_End Flashback_

I finished the last chords of the song as I came out of my flashback. I will never again trust Edward Volturi.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I would especially like to thank Hermitt and Blue Eyed Hawk because they have been with me at the beginning of this story and have stuck with it and gave me the best reviews of all. So thank you guys.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**How to train your werewolf**

_**Previously BPOV**_

_**Still crying I go upstairs and slam my door shut. I tear everything of my walls throwing them out the window and knock over some shelves. After my anger was out I grab my guitar and start playing. It was my only way of escaping the world. In that night I wrote and sand a song which I called 'never again' out of my frustration with my mother and Jack.**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**I finished the last chords of the song as I came out of my flashback. I will never again trust Edward Volturi.**_

**NOW**

April 20th. One of the most darkest days to ever come across the calendar. The sun was high and shinning brightly at 8 a.m. at Volterra but I sat on my bed emotionless. Three years, the third anniversary and I still didn't feel any less guilty. The pain and guilt that consumes me this day is unbearable and I struggle to keep my shield up so Jasper doesn't have to share my pain.

"Hey Bella I was wondering, hey what's wrong?" Edward asks bursting through my door. I sat on my bed in a slumped sitting position with no emotion on my face, I looked like I was dead.

"Get out." I say in a weak voice. I never wanted to talk about this day and I never knew if I would but one thing is for sure I wanted to be alone.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong." He repeats. I should be angry at him, planning my next prank, teasing him, torturing him but it was like I didn't have the energy to do anything.

"Get out." I think these are the only two words I say on this day. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Edward, you should do what she says." This time it is Alice who speaks. She grabs his arm despite his protests and drags him out of the room. "I'll explain later, just come on." Alice said once she closed my door.

April 20th has never looked bleaker. I guess it doesn't help that I'm stuck here.

**EPOV**

"Okay what is going on? Why did she look dead? Why aren't you answering anything?!" I fire question after question. We just left Bella's room and she seemed to have no life in her, she looked dead. I gave Bella the guitar yesterday and she acted perfectly normal and now... now that pixie has some explaining to do.

"Well I'm trying to but your not letting me get any room to say anything with all these question!" She takes a deep breath before continuing. "It's her mother." Alice says glumly.

"What about her mother." This pixie better not be giving me some bullshit excuse.

"Her mother died on this day. She feels guilty because well Bella thought she could have stopped those men but in the end didn't." She pauses to let it sink in for me. "She doesn't do anything on this day, I know this is the first year Bella is with us but Carlisle knew of her odd behavior before because he was the town's doctor. So that means she doesn't shop, prank, or talk. So just leave her alone." And with that Alice turns on her heal and stomps down the hallway most likely back to her room.

I run a hand through my hair in frustration. One day lost because of her mother's death. What a pansy. But then again it would be interesting to know what happened that day I think and turn back around and head to Bella's room.

**BPOV (right after Alice and Edward left)**

_Flashback:(Bit M rated at bottom)_

_Who ever knew that going shopping with your mom is the only way to patch things up between the two of you. It has been a week since Jack broke up with me but at school I acted like I didn't care but that didn't stop the tears once I got home._

_"Damn the car's not starting." Mom said again turning the key to only hear the engine sputter before dying. Her yellow fingernails attached to her sickly white hands tightened around the steering wheel before hitting it forcefully. "Come on you piece of shit!" What did Charlie ever see in her?_

_"Come on." I say and open the car door and get my bags from Hollister. When I look back Renee is still in her seat staring at me in wonder. "We will have to walk so come on before the sun goes down." _

_I start walking away and hear her door shut and the rustle of her bags as she catches up to me. We still weren't on good terms but it isn't like we were going to kill each other at this very moment. I turn around a corner and we are going down a street that looks like it hasn't been used for years. The sun dips right below the horizon and the world turns a twilight color. I turn down an alley way. Once out of here only five more blocks to go, we were making good time._

_"Where are you going?" Of course Renee didn't trust me._

_" Down an alley, this is a shortcut I take all the time. We will be home soon." I turn to look at her while still walking with my long strides, she looks cautious. "It's safe enough."_

_"Oh, are you sure about that sugar." I screech to a halt along with Renee. My heart pounds as I see three guys more guys join the one who talked. "Oh look it's a little kiddie and her mommy coming back from shopping." The man walks to where I am and I'm to paralyzed to move. He lifts up my chin and looks into my eyes. "How old are you?"_

_"Fifteen." I say in a shaky voice and back away from him. I grab Renee's arm and we start to walk back to the street, I didn't see the use considering it was deserted._

_"Oh now don't go." The same man said again. He was about 6'5 and had silver hair. He pulls out a gun. "We need to introduce ourselves. My name is Tony, that." He points to a red head. " is Ron that" he points to a blonde. "is Aaron and that" he points to the brunette." is Harry. Now what are your names." The gun was still pointed directly at my heart._

_"My name is Anne and this is my mom Courtney." I said my voice shaking like a leaf. There was no way I was going to tell him our real names._

_"Hmm why do I feel like your lying to me." Off in the distance I hear police sirens very faintly but it was enough for Tony to hear. His ice glare goes to my mom and I can see her phone out and squinting my eyes the phone has been on for about 3 minutes, that was before we even met them but for once I was glad she didn't trust me. "You bitch." And the gun goes over to her. My adrenaline is pumping and I could have run a marathon but I just stood by as the gun shot rang through the air and my mom falls to the ground. I scream in horror. the police are just now starting to run down the long alley way and Tony's friends have already left. "Goodbye Kitten." And he puts the gun underneath his chin and shoots again. but my voice closes up as I see his brains and blood splatter against the wall._

_I crouch down to Renee but her eyes look past me. I think I hear a scream but my hearing feels like there is water in my ears. _

_"Mom!" But the police drag me off her and take me to the police station where they proceeded to interrogate me for three hours for the three minute run in with Tony. From that day I never took shit or crap from anybody. I was hard and cold and violent. It was the new Bella Swan._

_End Flashback_

Tick tock, tick tock. 15 hours, 45 minutes and 38 seconds until this dreaded day is over.

"Bella." Edward croons. I look up to see him at the foot of my bed. he wraps his arms around me in a warm embrace but it felt fake and I didn't want it, didn't need it. I shrug out of his embrace and went to sit by the window, the sun making my arm glitter like a thousand diamonds.

"Get out." I say in a deadpan voice. Edward runs over at vampire speed and comes to sit next to me, but I don't look him in the eye.

"Not until you tell me what is going on." He persists.

"Alice already told you." Wow four new words for this day.

"Please." But he doesn't get to finish because Emmett bursts in and drags Edward out and made sure he didn't come back for the rest of the day.

15 hours, 43 minutes and 12 seconds until the day is over and the new one begins.

* * *

"Okay so your not all mopey anymore?" Alice asks as chipper as ever. It is one am April 21, and Alice, Rose and Jane came in to see if I was back to my regular self.

"I'm not all mopey Alice, that day is out and it's a new one." I say in my usual relaxed voice. "But I was wondering if you, Rose, and Jane could help me with something."

"Depends on what it is." Jane said hesitantly.

"Well you know about the Blackened Shadows and I have a mental shield, well I was wondering if you guys could help me expand it." I bite my lip and take in their reactions. " It would make me feel better if I could help protect you."

"Fine." Jane agrees. "At least I'm not the one getting hurt."

"Okay I'll do it, as long as Jane goes easy on us." Rose agrees second. I look to Alice and give her my puppy dog look and she crumbles.

"Okay, okay." She mutters. "Should have never taught you that." I smile brightly.

"Okay on the count of three Jane give Rose a small prick of pain." Jane nods her head accordingly. "One." I close my eyes and focus on the barrier that protects me mentally. "Two." Deep breath. "Three." And I stretch it out only to have it snap back and Rose lets out a gasp of pain. "This is going to take a while."

* * *

"Okay again." I say. It is 9 am and we have made very little progress. I squeeze my eyes shut and feel Alice grip my hand tightly. The hand only squeezed mine slightly.

"Barely anything that time. Your doing it Bells!" Alice said excitedly. "Again Jane." Again I push out the barrier and feel no squeeze of pain. I open my eyes and see my vision out of focus. There was this light creamy orange color wrapped around Alice and coming from Jane was a quick, sharp fluid black thing trying to get at Alice but blocked from the orange cream color. Everything else was a dull gray.

"Okay try and get Rose." I say to Jane and stretch the orange color over Rose. Jane looks at me one more time before shooting the black sharp liquid at Rose only to have it blocked yet again.

"Nothing. I feel nothing. Yes! You did it Bella!" Rose screams and suddenly my energy drains out of me so I snap the shield back as Jane stops with her power. Once the shield is back in place some of my energy returns. I did it!

"AHHHH" A voice screams. We all jump up quickly and follow the screams, they were coming from the feeding room. I opened the door to see about 50 shape shifters growling at 60 vampires. Oh this is not going to end well especially since there is an arm in the corner.

A dark brown colored werewolf growls menacingly at Caius who hisses back. The dark brown wolf lunges at Caius and they start fighting, biting, and in the end one is going to end up dead.

"That's Same." Alice says panicked. Sam was the pack leader back at Forks, we made a treaty with them so they wouldn't expose us to the humans. I step forward towards the fight. The werewolf I recognized as Jacob growled at me before stopping when he noticed who I was and backed up.

"Stop!" I yell at Sam and Caius but they just kept going at it. Why isn't anyone doing anything? "Stop!" But apparently they were deaf right now. I used my physical force field and pushed them both to the walls holding them there until they calmed down. My hands were outstretched in both ways and if I started flapping them I would look like a bird. "I said stop. Geesh are you guys deaf or idiotic. Well Caius you did bring _werewolves_ to the Volturi castle, so would you explain why?!" I all but scream and let them down. I shift my feet to stand in a more comfortable position to only step on what looked like a shredded part of a shoe.

"Well Carlisle mentioned werewolves at Forks and with the Blackened Shadows we need all the help we can get. But I see that was a mistake." Caius growls again at Sam. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"They are werewolves, you guys are vampires, did you actually think you were going to get along. They are nice people but you are a jackass."

"Fine, if you love them so much you train them, they already accepted to stay here for a few months and they can't break that promise but you have to deal with them." He turns on his heal and walks out the door.

"FINE!" I yell. " Damn vampire."

"Thank you for breaking us up." I turn to see Sam standing in nothing but a bright blue towel that seemed even brighter against his tan skin.

"Uh yeah. Well you already have maps to your rooms, so go there and then come to the training room. Wolf form but I guess I don't need to tell you that considering where we are." They nod and head off.

"You are not serious in training them." Jane says shocked but I only nod my head. "But you barely know anything about the Blackened Shadows!"

"I know enough." I said stiffly and go to my room to change into my gym clothes.

"But how would werewolves kill them, when some vampires can't."

"They'll learn."

"You are putting a lot of trust in them Bells." Rose says and stops me from going out the door. "Think about it."

"I am. I'm thinking about how they haven't revealed our secret or killed us. We owe them."

"No we don't." Alice counters. But seeing my stubborn face she quickly switches to a new tactic. " Give us five minutes and we will meet you down there with Emmett and Jasper." I look to Jane.

"I have a cover to hold." And she turns on her heal and walks out the door. Oh boy.

I walk gracefully downstairs and go into the training room. It was the same as last time but it just absolutely reeked of werewolf smell. I had to use all my self control to keep from gagging.

"Okay listen up!" That gets all the attention on me. " The Blackened Shadows are a lot like vampires. They are quick and agile. Their skin is as hard as vampires. Their weak points are the funny bone and heal, their heads will need to be torn off and their bodies burned. Understand!"

They bark in approval. Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper walk in at that time. Again their noses scrunch up at the wet dog smell but don't turn away.

"These are my brothers and sisters. We will try and teach all of you who to kill them, got it?" Again another bark in approval. Before I can open my mouth to speak again one of the werewolves, Paul, I think growls. I look back to see Edward, yes Edward Volturi come in the room with a track suit on. He doesn't hide his distaste at the smell. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you needed a translator." He says cockily.

"Your helping werewolves?"

"Yes, is that so hard to believe."

"Yes." I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well deal with it." Edward finishes and walks up next to me and looks over the crowd. "The Blackened Shadows don't have a scent but the air drops dramatically and it feels that all happiness gets sucked out of the air!" His face once impassive turns hard. " Well I'm trying to help so I wouldn't be talking."

"Uh what?" Emmett asks.

"One of the werewolves thought that's how it feels with you here."

"Nice one, to whoever thought that!" I scream to the crowd and Edward's glare gets fixed on me.

"Feeling better?" He asks through clenched teeth, now it was my turn to glare at him.

"Yes." I say sharply. "Okay everyone Jasper is going to show some fighting techniques, then get in a group of lets say 6 and you can practice the moves then. We will go around helping you. And I'm sure Edward will be more than happy to practice with all of you." I finish patting Edward's shoulder and the sound the wolves made sounded like a laugh.

"Wahoo, let's kick some ass!" Emmett screams. This is going to be fun, I think.

* * *

**Yes! Longets chapter so far! :)**


	14. Authors note

**Authors note:**

**Edward: Ali where have you been? It's been like three weeks!**

**Me: Well you see**

**Emmett: And you don't even tell anyone you just disappear **

**Me: Are you blind?**

**Jasper: We are vampires I don't think we can be blind**

**Me: Then you can see the cast on my foot.**

**Andy: She tried to kill herself!**

**Me: No I didn't! Sorry that was my brother.**

**Edward: Then what happened?**

**Me: Trampoline.**

**All: Oh**

**Carlisle: Then why didn't you write?**

**Me: My dad says sitting in front of the computer or television isn't going to heal my ankle. If my brother or I get sick or hurt really bad we can't use our electronics. Dad's rules.**

**Emmett: Then how are you typing now?**

**Me: Dad got me a laptop**

**Emmett: Lucky I want one.**

**Rosalie: Emmett you have 5**

**Emmett: Oh yeah**

**Me: And I didn't say anything because I was too stubborn to put up an author's note, I know I hate those but I finally had to.**

**Alice: When are you going to start up again?**

**Me: Probably today because typing on this is so much fun. Wow that sounds weird. Again sorry people for the long delay. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Never Underestimate Anyone or Anything**

_**Previously BPOV**_

"_**Wahoo, let's kick some ass!" Emmett screamed. This is going to be fun, I think.**_

**NOW BPOV**

The beauty of being a vampire is that you never get old, so you never feel the aches and pains of being an elderly person. Well I think how I feel right now is how I would feel if I was 90. We just finished fighting with the werewolves and man they were aggressive. Of course Sam and his pack went easy on us but the other 40 or so werewolves didn't. I had to reattach my arms and legs so many times that I was sure I was going to have permanent scars.

But I wasn't that bad compared to others. Jasper barely got a mark along with Emmett. Rose and Alice showed the wolves how to do the fighting technique but didn't participate and Edward. Well let's just say that he will not be able to move for a few days without feeling extreme amounts of pain. But what were you going to do. You have werewolves who kill vampires like the Volturi and then you have Edward. Anyone saw this coming from a mile away.

"I'm never helping those mutts again." Edward says through clenched teeth. He was walking stiffly and his eyes were slightly closed and his hands were balled up into fists.

"It was your choice." I retort. We get to the grand staircase and stop. "Can't you get one of your loyal followers to take us upstairs?"

"Oh come on Bella it's not that bad." Alice said bouncing up the stairs.

"Your arms and legs didn't get ripped off multiple times."

"I got you Bells." Emmett picks me up with such ease and starts walking up the stairs. "Volturi you can get someone else to do this for you."

My god this is going to be an even longer stay at the Volturi mansion.

!

My throat burned and it felt like I swallowed fire. After stiffly changing my mind realized I haven't fed today and after using all my energy on the training with the wolves my throat was now dryer than the Sahara desert. I put on old ratty clothes and jump out the window and went the same way I did last time to find my next meal. Running through I smelt many elk but I needed something with a little more meat. After focusing a little more I found a mountain lion, my favorite, not two miles away.

Handing myself over to my instincts I ran at a speed that could rival Edward's and jumped on a tree to perch on a branch to look at the mountain lion. He himself was stalking his prey but he would never get it. I knew my eyes were coal black and that if you tried talking to me I'd rip you limb from limb. So I guess same old same old. Just as the lion pounced on his prey I pounced on him snapping his neck before he could comprehend what was going on. The warm liquid doused the burning fire in my throat and I quickly drained him. Feeling more full but not satisfied I set off to find one of the many elk that lurk in the woods.

After taking two elk down I was completely full and stuffed, if a vampire could be. I started walking back to the mansion content. A cold breeze blew and I shivered and rubbed my arms to try and get warm. My content feeling gone. I froze for a second before I understood what was going on. Vampires don't get cold. The sudden realization shot a bolt of fear through my entire body and I started sprinting back to the safety of the home. I didn't know how fast these blackened shadows were but I hoped I was faster.

With my vampire vision I could see everything clearly as though it were a muddled version of day, so that means I saw the dark figures that were in front of me and I skidded to a stop. My breathing quickened and when I turned around I saw a few more dark figures coming and some from the sides boxing me in. One of the darkened figures in front of me looked up and I bit my lip to keep from gasping in horror. Carlisle was not kidding about their appearance but to be honest they looked worse. When you see a person in a casket they look like they are asleep and then they get buried and then decay. These things were still decaying and had some holes in their face so you could see the bone that was a grayish color. And their eyes were deep dark bottomless pits that no amount of light could ever brighten. It was death. Sand I was their next victim.

"Look I'm not a bad guy. I don't kill humans or whatever you are. Please just let me go." My voice was getting hysterical. One of Carlisle's rules always be in a group and I now wished more than ever that I had people to back me up.

"No." One of voices rasped. I looked to each darkened figure but couldn't find the one speaking. "You are like all vampires no matter your diet. You will die just like the rest of them."

"Why me, why not Aro the person you're really angry with." Okay so probably pleading wasn't the best tactic but I couldn't think straight. I was literally looking death in the eye.

"You are all the same, it does not matter who we kill just as long as it's one of you." Two of them started to come forward and any happiness I have ever felt in my entire life vanished. No, I was not giving up without a fight. I ran to the blackened shadow that was coming toward him gave a couple quick jabs and ripped off his or her, I'm not sure, head and turned around. One down eight to go.

They quickly swarmed around me so I didn't know what I was punching or what I was ripping off but finally one of them finally got close enough and my entire body froze out of cold. His mouth leaned toward mine like he was going to kiss me but instead started sucking and I could see a light gray coming out of my mouth into his. He was drinking my life, my soul. The others joined in and soon my vision was covered in black spots before the entire blackness took over.

!

"When will she wake up Alice?" A hysterical voice asked. The voice belonged to Edward. "Vampires aren't even supposed to black out what if she never wakes up."

"She will wake up in a minute Edward relax." Alice said reassuringly but still had slight panic in her voice.

"For once I'm glad you were stalking my sister." Emmett says. My eyes didn't need to be open to know Edward gave Emmett a confused look. "If you didn't go out to find her she would have been dead."

"We owe you one." Jasper finishes. I tried opening my eye lids only to feel like they weighed about 500 pounds each. Come on, after a few more tries my eyes finally opened and the harsh light in the room stabbed at my eyes and I quickly closed them again before opening them more slowly to get used to the slight. I was in my room and my whole family, Edward, Marcus, Caius, Aro, and the wolves from La Push were all here.

"Maybe I should faint more often." I say in a groggy voice. Alice being closest to me gives me a bone crushing hug. "What happened?"

"Well I was coming to talk to you about the whole training werewolf thing when I noticed you weren't here. Figuring you went out to hunt I went out in the woods and." Edward paused as if the memory caused him pain. "You were unconscious on the forest floor with those things over you. I quickly knocked them off and ripped their heads off before bringing you back here. No one thought you were going to wake up." His voice turned quiet and solemn.

"That's not all. He said there were 6 corpses when he found you there and then he killed three. For not knowing much about the shadow thingies you kicked some major ass!" Emmett boomed. I managed a weak smile.

"Thanks but if you don't mind I'd like to have a word with Edward. Alone if you don't mind." After what happened none wanted to leave but left knowing the sooner they'd leave, the sooner me and Edward would be done, and the sooner they would come back.

I sat up stiffly on the bed and Edward immediately rushed over to help me get propped up.

"You okay, anything I can get you?" Edward asked worriedly.

"No but thanks for the offer."

"Why did you want to talk to me privately?"

"To ask why you did it."

"Did what?"

"Saved me, I mean after all I've done to you." I took a deep breath. "I mean I figured you would just leave a person or in this case vampire if they did something like that to you."

"You're right I probably would but you, you are different. I couldn't let them kill you. I don't know what I'd do if they did." He sounded so sincere.

"Thank you then. Very much I owe you big time for saving my life." He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I jerked back. "What are you doing?"

"You said that you owe me something. I just want a kiss from you. One kiss no holdbacks." I looked into his deep ruby eyes. I still was going to say no when I saw a very light hint of gold in his eyes. My hands went to his face and my thumbs brushed over his now closed eye lids. He opened them when he realized that my hands were still on his face.

He leaned forward again and kissed me very softly on the lips as though I would break from the slightest amount of pressure. The electric current came back and it was sparking between us, but the kiss wasn't passionate, it was soft and sensual, something I thought Edward was never even capable of. In this kiss I realized that he was truly afraid if I died. He was the first to pull away and rested his forehead on mine. He looked at me as though he could see into my soul.

After one last peck he got up out of the bed and went towards the door. "Be safe." I think he muttered before slipping out into the empty hallway.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I just completed the other story I was working on and thought of an amazing twist for the ending in that one but then I got an amazing twist for this story it's just so amazing, no one would expect it. I think I have the right to say I'm a genius for thinking this up. But you won't find out what it is until the next chapter **

**Innocent Flirting**

_**Previously:**_

_**He leaned forward again and kissed me very softly on the lips as though I would break from the slightest amount of pressure. The electric current came back and it was sparking between us, but the kiss wasn't passionate, it was soft and sensual, something I thought Edward was never even capable of. In this kiss I realized that he was truly afraid if I died. He was the first to pull away and rested his forehead on mine. He looked at me as though he could see into my soul.**_

_**After one last peck he got up out of the bed and went towards the door. "Be safe." I think he muttered before slipping out into the empty hallway.**_

**NOW**

It was the day after I got attacked and I felt completely normal. No crazy side affects no rapidly aging. But then again if I aged to my actual human age I would look like I'm eighteen so I guess that wouldn't be so bad but being a vampire is so much more awesome.

I went down the stairs and through the long hallway to the training room. If anything that attack spurred me on more to learn how to deal with them and not underestimate them. I learned that you **needed** to be in a group if there are more than three blackened shadows because while you are dealing with two the other one can come up behind you and suck the life out of you. I stopped in the middle of the hallway shuddering at what it felt like to be helpless and drained of all life. Maybe that's how humans felt when vampires drank their blood. You feel cold, unhappy, useless. Your life doesn't flash before your eyes, just ideas to get out of the situation you are in. If a child gets stuck under a car for some random reason their adrenaline pumps through them and they don't have time to think about their life. Of course the mom gets super human strength because her child is in danger and lifts the car off of them but still.

"Bella!" Jane called coming over to me quickly. She looked relieved. "Thank God you are okay I heard what happened."

"Yeah. Note to self: Never underestimate anyone again. Or in this case anything."

"What were they like, what did they look like?" She questioned.

"Jane I really don't want to keep repeating myself so if you want to know I'm about to tell the wolves and others right now." I say pointing towards the door. Jane wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"How can you stand their smell?"

"Practice." I go over to the large door and open it. Any conversation ceased when they saw me enter the room especially with Jane by my side. She didn't full out show her disgust of the werewolves but she didn't do a great job either.

"I'm sure you all want to know about my encounter with the blackened shadows!" I basically scream so the crowd can hear. "Now we are going to do this kindergarten style so anyone who has a question raise their hand so it isn't complete chaos." All the hands in the room shot up. "Sam." I point to him first. I was taking baby steps confiding in what I knew to someone I knew before talking to random strangers. But either way they were all going to hear the answer but still.

"What did they look like?" I heard a lot of murmured yeah's in agreement.

"They look like what death would look like. They have on black ratty cloths, their eyes so dark and bottomless no light could ever escape it, and they were slowly decaying. You could see parts of their bones through the rotted flesh." Silence after that before the hands shot up again. This time I pointed to a different werewolf next to Sam's pack. I think they were from Africa because of their coal black skin and dreads.

"What was it like when they were around?" Well he definitely had an accent.

"All happiness gets sucked out of the air, you feel depressed and alone. The air gets so cold even vampires shiver." I look towards my family, Jane, and Edward and they all started rubbing their shoulders as if to warm up. Without looking back at the crowd I called. "Yes Paul?"

"How did you know I had a question?" I turn back to look at the group.

"Because you always have a question." I stated simply.

"Okay, so if you took down six all by yourself does that make them weaker than us?"

"I suppose so but remember that they have poisons and" I was cut off by a more pale looking werewolf.

"Yeah that kills vamps so we don't need to worry." He had a British accent.

"If they can make poison's to kill vampires they can certainly make one's to kill werewolves." Edward said in a tight voice glaring at the wolf.

"Um any other question?" I ask. Jake puts up his hand tentatively, he was the only one left, I was surprised I thought they would have more questions but obviously this information scared them because it showed how vulnerable we all are. I nod to him.

"Edward said that, that." He seemed to struggle for words. "That those things were sucking something out of you when he tackled him, what um." He couldn't seem to finish the question but I understood perfectly.

"The Blackened Shadows were sucking the life out of me, my soul." The room was dead silent and you wouldn't need vampire hearing to hear a pin drop in this room. "That's what they need to survive, life."Everyone was quiet and looked down at the ground taking in the new information. "I felt like a human against a vampire back there." I say quietly but everyone heard.

"What do you mean?" Emmett questions not joking for once.

"I felt the life being drained out of me, feeling restrained, and helpless." I said in a small voice. "I always imagined if I was human and a vampire sucked me dry that is what it would feel like. I didn't see my old life flash before my eyes, but who wants to see a rerun anyway." I take a deep breath and look across the now solemn werewolves and vampires. "Stay in a group at all times." I urged. "I doubt the blackened shadows will travel alone or in small groups and always, always be alert. They could be anywhere." I finish and walk out the room to collect my thoughts.

I wish I could sleep, not be plagued about all of this fighting. I wanted to leave it for just a short while but it would never come. I go in my room and get under the covers of the bed closing my eyes and pretended I was asleep and just for a short while my worries were gone.

!

I open my eyes to hear faint music from the floor above. Getting out of bed I realized my clothes were badly wrinkled and if I went out like this Alice would surely bite my head off. I change in to jeans and a t-shirt before following the music upstairs.

Once at the door I creak it open slightly to see who is playing. I guess I should have been shocked when I saw Edward at the piano but this could just be a way for him to get all of the girls. A way to a man's heart is through his stomach, a way to a woman's heart is through music. The song he was playing was Claire de Lune by Debussy, who knew he was a classics man. Before I knew it my feet carried me over to the piano and I sat on the bench next to him. Even with my presence there he never stops playing.

"Sorry about your old piano." I say when he is done with the song.

"I needed a new one anyway." He said back teasingly and I couldn't help but smile a small smile.

"How long have you played?"

"Since I was seven in human years. My mom said it was one of the things a gentlemen can learn."

"Some gentlemen you turned out to be." My eyes widen as I process what I just said. I turn to him frantic. "I didn't mean that." He puts his hand on my mouth to silence me and again I felt that same pleasant electric current.

"It's alright." Edward says staring at my mouth. He mutters it once again before leaning in. With vampire speed I go back to the door. I couldn't let him get close, not yet at least.

"I'm not that easy Volturi." I said haughtily and walk out the door. Oh boy.

!

"Okay what happened?" Alice asks. It's been about two days since I was with Edward in the music room and she, Rose, and Jane dragged me into her room. "Why all of a sudden I get this vision."

"What vision?" I ask curiously. Alice obviously made a slip up.

"Nothing it's just why are you nice to Edward now?" Rose asks.

"Well maybe it's because he saved my life." I said slowly as if talking to a five year old.

"Yeah but you usually don't flirt with said person." Jane finishes.

"Did you guys plan this conversation ahead of time so you could finish each other's sentences?" I question rhetorically.

"Look we are just looking out for you, we don't want you to get hurt." Alice says disregarding my last statement.

"Look I'm fine. The sun is out and we can go outside without being seen, so let's go." I said effectively finishing the conversation. Since the mansion or palace or whatever was now like our second home we went around easily and soon found the doors that led out to the large field that led into the forest, but the field was about the size of four football fields, made for our vampires strength and speed.

Once in the full sunlight I began to sparkle like diamonds as all vampires did and was for once glad we didn't spontaneously combust out in the sun. Looking over I saw, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Felix, Demitri, and Alec all playing football and all shirtless. Now I was really, really glad we didn't burst into flames.

"So nothing going on between you and Edward?" Rose asks one more time bringing me out of my trance at staring at Edward's hot abs.

"Nothing at all." She looks over her shoulder, smiles, than lifts up her shirt to reveal a red bikini underneath. I saw Alice do the same with a green bikini top, and Jane with a purple bikini top. "Wow we all thought exactly alike." I lift up my shirt and toss it over by the door. I had on a midnight blue bikini top that complemented my pale skin very well. Smirking I looked behind me to find all the guys drooling, if they could, over us.

"Well at least they will have something nice to look at." Alice says and lays down on one of the four lawn chairs outside smiling. Rose sat in the one next to Alice and Jane on the other side of Alice and I sat down next to Rose.

"You so planned this." I kick off my shoes and peel off my socks and lay back basking in the warmth of the sun.

"No not at all." But by her voice you could tell this was all planned.

I look back over at the boys and focus my gaze on Edward, stretched to give him a nice view, which made his mouth drop even lower, and winked at him. His mouth has officially hit the ground. Emmett focusing his lust filled gaze at Rose snaps Edward's mouth shut but otherwise doesn't do anything else. I chuckle and close my eyes.

"So there is absolutely nothing going on between you and Edward?" Jane asks for the billionth time.

"Nope just a little innocent flirting."


	17. Chapter 17

**I Don't Own Twilight!**

**One Volturi leader down, three to go**

_**Previously:**_

"_**So there is absolutely nothing going on between you and Edward?" Jane asks for the billionth time.**_

"_**Nope just a little innocent flirting."**_

**NOW BPOV**

Amazing how fast things can change. One minute you hate someone the next you are best friends with them. So far my family and I have stayed at the Volturi palace for a month and a half. Over the time we got closer to the guards and saw them more as friends instead of our enemies. Aro, Caius, and Marcus started to take on an uncle roll, Jane as a mischievous sister, Alec as a quiet kind of friend, Felix and Demitri, friends who want to be with me and then there is Edward. I'm not sure what he is in my life yet. After that kiss a couple of weeks ago we never kissed again and were just shamelessly flirting. I wouldn't call him a friend with benefits but I'm not sure if he is a friend either.

The vampires and werewolves have gotten along much, much better. Well much better as in they aren't glaring at each other with the 'if looks could kill' stare and were able to have a civilized conversation with them. Most just talked to the vampires about the upcoming attack and their fighting skills and how they were excited to be able to kill something already. Sam's pack got closer with my family because we were the ones they really knew and soon enough we didn't think of them as mutts anymore but friends. Even the treaty was revised. We could go on their land as long as we were accompanied with one of them and I have to say that is a huge improvement, I always wanted to see the cliffs and go on a beach without sparkling like a million diamonds.

"My God would they attack us already." Emmett moaned. Right now Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jane, Edward, and I were in the game room just lying around. The only attack we got from the blackened shadows is when they attacked me and since then no more sightings. We had to wait for them to come to us. And that is really annoying.

"Oh, I have an idea." Alice screamed bolting into an upright position.

"Oh God this can't be good." I muttered.

"First bite me second we should play truth or dare." Since we had nothing else to do we agreed and moved the furniture to sit in a circle. It was Alice, to her left Jasper, to his left Rose, then Emmett, then Jane, then Edward, then me, so I was sitting on Alice's right. "Okay I'll start. Emmett I dare you to."

"Wait you didn't even ask if he wanted truth." Jane said.

"It's Emmett he never picks truth." I say.

"Yeah truth is for wimps, hit me Alice." Emmett boomed looking determined.

"Okay I dare you to." She paused thinking of her form of torture. A sly smile slid across her face and Emmett visibly gulped. "I dare you to go to Aro and confess your undying love for him." Emmett's mouth dropped open and everyone started chuckling at the idea.

"Wait Alice." Emmett looked relieved for a second but I just had something to add to his soon to be embarrassment. "What if it was Caius, since he is the most bad ass of the leaders."

"Am I not bad ass?" Edward asks jokingly.

"No." He puts a hand over his unbeating heart in mock hurt.

"I agree with Bella, confess your undying love to Caius." Alice revised. With a gulp Emmett stood up with us trailing him in search for Caius. I quietly slip from the group rush up to my room grab a video camera I got from one of the many shopping trips, we had here and rushed back down to find the others. And just in time to because Emmett found Caius. I clicked the record button and waited for the magic to begin.

**EMPOV**

I can't believe they are making me do this. Confess my undying love to one of the leaders of the Volturi was just mad. And then Bella had to go say that I should say it to Caius. My God he could rip my head off if he wanted to. Turning a corner and into the library I found Caius reading one of the history books on fighting. I took a deep breath and walked into the room the others giggling behind me. I'm going to get back at Bella for this because I know Alice could do much worse by taking me on one of her shopping trips. Ugh mentally shudders.

"Can I help you?" Caius asks in that bored tone of voice looking up from his book. Well as long as I'm going to do this I'm going to sell it.

"Yes actually I have something to tell you." I take his hands in mine and get on one knee. He looks at me as I have gone mad and maybe I have. "Caius whatever Volturi I love you." I said in the most convincing voice ever.

"What the!" He screams trying to get his hands out of mine. "What about Rosalie."

"She's alright but is nothing compared to you!" He gets out of my grasp and goes to the other side of the room. I walk over to him still on my knees. "Don't deny your feelings!" With that last sentence he dashes out of the room in another door.

I go back to my siblings and Edward and Jane to find them rolling on the floor laughing. But as my gaze slid over to Bella I saw she had a small video camera in her hand with the red light on.

"Bella!" This all shuts them up and Bella tries to hide the video camera. "Truth or dare?"

**BPOV**

"Truth or dare?" He asked me. I recorded his whole interaction with Caius and let me tell you this is youtube worthy material. But now I was in for it.

"Dare." I said confidently and his smile grew more.

"I dare you to walk around the entire mall in just a bikini." Okay that didn't seem too hard. "You have to do it in 30 minutes and come back to the game room by then or you will have to eat chocolate cake." I scrunched my nose up in distaste. I used to love chocolate cake but now it tasted like shit. "The boys and I will be waiting for you. Your countdown starts when you get to the mall."** (I know there aren't malls in Italy but just go with it)**

I rush up to my room and put on the same blue bikini I wore when the girls and I went outside to seduce the boys. After the bikini was on I put on sweats and an old t-shirt along with flip-flops and went downstairs to meet the girls. Jane had the video camera most likely to record that I actually did it.

"We will discuss why you have those hideous clothes later." Alice said and hopped on to the red M3, which Rose absolutely adored. I rolled my eyes and got in the back with Jane while Rose drove.

After ten minutes we arrived at the mall and stood at the entrance. I took off my shirt and pants along with flip flops. I don't think Emmett wanted me to wear those either. I opened the door and started walking getting a lot of open mouthed stares. This was going to be a long 30 minutes.

! 25 minutes later.

Rose was gunning it but we were still in fits of laughter. My body was covered from the neck down in boy's phone numbers and I think a few girls too. After walking around for three minutes a brave enough guy walked up to me said 'call me' in Italian and wrote his number on my arm. That started a chain and soon more and more guys started writing their phone numbers. I had some on my feet, thighs, stomach, cleavage, all the way up to my neck. The guy security guards didn't care and the one woman security guard was gay! But we still had to leave.

"Gasp we have 1 minute to get to the game room!" Alice screamed once we entered the palace. With vampire speed we ran up to the game room with 10 seconds to spare.

"I win." I cheered. The guys looked shocked we made it, except Edward he was just staring at my boobs. "Eyes are up here." I said to him.

"Why are you covered in phone numbers?" Jasper questioned.

"Guys came up to me and wrote them down."

"That's not the best part." Jane continued. "The guards didn't even care and we were lucky enough that the female guard was gay!"

"High five!" All four of us high five in a sloppy fashion.

"Okay Jasper truth or dare?" I asked deviously. He truly looked frightened and he was in the newborn war!

"You know I think we are done for tonight." He says and we all go to our separate rooms laughing all the way.

!

We were all in the game room a week later in the same position we were last week. Bored and had nothing to do. Caius was still freaked out over the Emmett incident even after we told him it was a dare and when the girls and I went back to the mall a lot of the guys I saw from my bikini dare were still there.

"Why is someone feeling panicked, relived, and vengeful all at the same time?" Jasper asks more to himself than anyone else. After he said that Sam burst into the room and I had a feeling he was the cause for all these erratic emotions. He was gasping most likely running around trying to find us.

"Guys." He gasped. "They found out where the blackened shadows are hiding." He continued. "Aro is getting together everyone so we can go fight. Come on." We were all shocked but finally excited that we would be able to take them down once and for all.

I went to my room and got on loose black pants, a form fitting black tank top, a belt with an assortment of knives that were doused in vampire venom, complete with black combat boots.

Going to the training room I found the guard and the werewolves being packed in ready to fight. I went over to the rest of my family. They all wore similar attire and I was surprised that even Esme, a sweet caring mom who looked like she never could kill a fly, was here like the rest of us ready to fight.

"Attention everyone!" Aro screamed over the crowd. He was wearing jeans that looked so wrong on him because I was used to seeing him in silk and velvet. He also had on a loose fitting black shirt with his black cloak wrapped around his arms. Caius and Marcus dressed similar to him. Edward however was wearing black jeans, black gym shoes, and a tight black t-shirt hugging his perfect muscles. Looking even closer I smiled brightly as I could see his eyes starting to look orange.

"These creatures are dangerous." His voice shouted again drawing my attention back to him. "They can be deadly and have poisons to kill anyone of us in a second. You have learned what they can do." Aro's gaze captured mine. "And you have learned that they aren't as weak as we thought they were. If a person dies you have to keep moving they will not hesitate to move on to you. You will be split into group's vampires and werewolves in each group. Be careful and watch your backs."

Of course once his speech was over Jane and Alec came over to our group along with Sam's pack, all of them grinning brightly. This was our chance to fight. We would have had Edward join our group but he had to stay with the other leaders of the Volturi which I didn't like because they were the main target. But then again Edward, Aro, Caius, and Marcus are extremely powerful so I should have nothing to worry about.

Once the groups were all formed the wolves phased and we headed off to face the blackened shadows.

!

We found out that the place they were staying at was a large cave not 50 miles from the palace. It was said that rocks covered the entrance but I had no doubt they could move it away easily. Scared but determined we entered one by one into the cave. It was dark and if we didn't have our vampire sight we would have been blind. I heard noises up ahead. This was it. I sought Edward's eyes out and held them for a second. His conveyed the same message as mine 'Be safe'. With one last breath we entered the main part of the cave and started attacking.

Since I was used to them I made sure to keep arms length away which is kind of hard when you are trying to kill them but we used a two person strategy. One person attack while the other goes in for the kill. I was basically stealing their form of attack but no one said you had to play fair. While Jake was distracting one of them I came up behind him slowly and ripped his head off. Some tried ripping other body parts but they didn't seem to care and didn't even flinch at it. Most of those vampires and werewolves that did it ended up dead or were too weak and had to retreat. Of course hand to hand combat was a no no because that meant that you were to close. After finishing off another one I turned to find one sneaking up on Alice. I quickly got a knife and threw it at him and it hit him square in the back. I think the noise it made was a scream but it gave Alice enough warning and she pulled out a gun and shot him in the head. I looked at her questioningly when the creature stopped moving.

"Covered the bullets in venom." She said simply. "Duck." This time I didn't question but followed what she asked and hit the ground in time to hear another shot being fired. The sound rung in my ears. I pulled my knife out of its back and turned back around. While we had the surprise attack they had more numbers. A lot more numbers than we were expecting.

"Retreat!" Caius yells. And when a vampire like that says retreat you retreat. We ran quickly to the entrance and saw the light fading because the sun was going down. We had lessened the blackened shadows numbers by a lot so once we had a more solid plan it would be easy to pick off the rest. Almost at the entrance I heard a blood curdling scream from someone I never wanted to hear it from. I screech to a halt while the others zoomed past me and looked back to see who screamed and I paled at who did. I was Edward.

Ignoring the calls to come back I rushed over to him. He seemed fine except that he was screaming and writhing in pain. I could see nothing wrong with him except that he was sparkling and the sun hadn't even hit him yet. The poison. My eyes widen as I think of things to do to save him but come up blank.

"Go." He says though clenched teeth. More and more were rushing past me and out the entrance. The blackened shadows coming closer. "Go." He said again with more urgency before letting out another scream. His skin started slowly to get more wrinkles and his orange eye turned a beautiful emerald green.

"No." I said. "I won't leave you." My eyes were full of tears but they would never fall. I couldn't lose him. Not now, not ever. His skin was getting older and more wrinkled by the second. I turned even more frantic and the creatures got even closer. Fine I thought they can kill me too.

I felt strong arms wrap around me. It was Emmett and he was pulling me back out. I struggled in his grasp as I tried to get loose. He can't make me leave, he won't.

"I love you Bella." Edward said breathlessly looking around eighty before the light went out in his eyes. He started aging quicker now that there was no resistance and I froze seeing Edward just turn into dust and bones. Emmett seeing that I didn't fight any more quickly got me out just as a bomb went off and the creatures were stuck in the cave. It would only be a matter of time before they got out. He ran back to the palace where few of the guards remained.

"Bella?" Emmett asked trying to get my attention. But I just looked past him staring at nothing. Could it have only been yesterday that Edward was hear, alive, laughing? Only an hour ago he had been joking around with me? "Bella?" He called again.

"I need to be alone." I said in a monotone voice. I go up to the music room where his piano lay untouched. It seemed like a painful reminder of the good times that we had together. I sit down on the bench and started to play 'Claire de Lune'. My eyes seemed ready to burst with tears and each breath I took was shaky. I stopped mid-song feeling like a huge whole was punched through my chest and I couldn't breathe. I was falling apart. I wrap my arms around my torso to keep myself together but it doesn't work. I run to my room quickly and lock it. This can't be happening, he can't be dead. This just has to be some cruel sick joke. I scream out in frustration and punch the walls. They were strong as if made to block vampire strength. I punch the wall repeatedly trying to get my anger out.

If you asked me 2 months ago if I would be mad or upset that Edward Volturi was dead I would say that you need to get checked into an insane asylum because that would never in a million years happen …………… but it did. I saw Romeo and Juliet on my bed. I was reading it the night before. I ripped it apart as if it were a single piece of paper before returning to the wall. After 30 minutes of this I stopped and went to my bed and cried. No one came to check on me for which I was grateful for. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

It was like when Renee died. I was angry and upset but this time I had no rebellious friends to make me forget. I had my family and I wasn't going to go back to that destructive path. Someone softly knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said again in monotone. Alice, Rose, and Jane came in. We should be called the four musketeers from how much we hang out together.

"We would have brought ice cream but considering we don't eat." Rose trailed off. "You loved him didn't you?" she said it more as a fact.

"Loved him? No." I say.

"But you wouldn't be acting this way if." I cut Jane off.

"Jane, loved is past tense. I still love him." I took a shaky breath. "Even if he is dead."

"What are you going to do now?" Alice asked. They all came to sit on my bed.

"Help finish off the blackened shadows, then get someone to kill me." The all looked shocked at that.

"Bella you can't do that." Rose said frantically.

"I can and I will." I look them in the eye as I say this. "Rose he was my mate." I stressed. "I can't live without him."

"But Bella." Alice starts.

"No 'but Bella' now could you please leave I want to be alone." They left reluctantly casting me one last pitiful glance.

I closed my eyes and pretended that we killed all of the creatures and Edward was still alive. He said he loved me and we got married. But I opened my eyes and realized that I have to live in the real world not the fantasy. Today in vampire history there are now only 3 leaders of the Volturi left.

**Edward's dead! Or is he? Well yes he is but this story isn't done yet so don't kill me! And longest chapter yet so far yeah! And don't worry you will be satisfied with the ending. REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for all the reviews but to be honest I was a little shocked. I mean I killed off Edward and you all assume he is going to be back in the story just like that. And I figured you would be angry at me that I killed him off and only one person did that. So xxXTwilight GirlXxx thank you for standing up and saying what you thought. And yes you were right Edward is coming back I just wanted to see or read your reactions.**

**You're not the person I want to mourn over**

_**Previously**_

_**I closed my eyes and pretended that we killed all of the creatures and Edward was still alive. He said he loved me and we got married. But I opened my eyes and realized that I have to live in the real world not the fantasy. Today in vampire history there are now only 3 leaders of the Volturi left.**_

**NOW BPOV**

When every other vampire thought there were only three leaders in the Volturi they thought wrong. Edward was actually the first leader to be out in the open as one of the most powerful vampires in the world. First there was Jonathan who was with the Volturi at the very start, he left around the 1800's and a new vampire Cedric took his place. When Edward came to the doors of the Volturi in the year 1921 Cedric was still the fourth leader. Aro seeing Edward's potential challenged them to the fight, to the death of course, and Edward just barely won. Needless to say everyone was shocked because Cedric was the second best fighter in the world and he lost to a newborn. So then Edward took his rightful place as the fourth leader. Everyone was hesitant with the guy roaming around the palace and Volterra, they thought he was weak since they knew nothing of his past, excluding Aro of course. But Edward quickly showed he was a force not to be reckoned with, that he was strong, powerful, and controlling when he needed to be. Now that there is no fourth leader the vampire community is stunned into silence. First Jonathan probably the most powerful vampire killed by the blackened shadows and now Edward. The news had to be released and many panicked because face it, if Edward and Jonathan were killed were is the hope for the rest of us? We aren't strong or vile or someone to be afraid of, well maybe to humans but not to other vampires and certainly not to other blackened shadows.

I went back to the cave a few days later despite the protests. It was completely empty, no trace that we ever fought. I mean if a human walked in and found huge rocks scattered here and there and big cracks in the wall they would think nothing of it. I mean it is a cave. If the blackened shadows ever wanted to blend in with humans, which I highly doubt, they would be good for cleaning up evidence or be a house cleaner. I think they would go with the first option.

When I went back to tell the news to the others they asked if Edward's…. remains were there. Thinking back I didn't see bones, I didn't see much of anything. I mean Alice had quick clean kills with her gun. Why the hell was the pixie holding the gun? Jasper custom made it so she had some fire power with her. Stupid, overprotective vampire. But in a way I wanted that, to have someone care for me deeply like that but with Edward dead there was no possibility of that happening.

Everyone found out that Edward and I were mates and I was soon being treated like his widow. I didn't want their pity or sympathy. It was a death I didn't want to be reminded of. Just like Tom's or my mom's, there was a special day where I could just let my walls down and mourn but every other day people needed me and I had to put them before me.

I was walking down the hallway that had maids or the guards running around. There was a female vampire wearing the usual black robes carrying a vase filled with chrysanthemums. I shot out and grabbed her arm almost making her drop the flowers in her haste.

"Those aren't the right flowers put forget-me-not's by his casket instead." I say to the girl. She nods her head rapidly and goes back the other way she came looking a little frightened. Another thing people have heard about vampires is that when they lose their mate they become irrational and more irritated, anything can set them off. No one has ever seen it because they quickly follow their mate into death, so far I was the longest living one with a mate who had died.

"Are you alright?" A voice asks. I turn around and force a smile at Jane. She is wearing a black Christian Dior dress and had the cloak wrapped around her arms just like the first day I was here. It was hard to believe that was a little over three months ago. Weird how things change so quickly. I hated Edward Volturi when I first got here and now I loved him, no I still love him.

"I'm as fine as I can get."

"You know there is always a place for you here, you don't need to." Jane trailed off but I knew what she was going to say. I don't need to kill myself.

"Yes I do Jane. You don't know what it feels like Jane." I wrap my arms around my torso. "It feels like there is a big hole punched through my chest and it's hard to breathe. Every time I think about it, it just." I take a deep breath trying to calm myself.

"I wish I could say I understand but I don't." Jane steps back as the guard who I talked to earlier came back rushing into the ball room or whatever it was with the forget-me-not's in the vase. "You ready to go?"

"No." I say simply and walk towards the door. Just three months ago I walked through these doors loathing the very idea with ever meeting one of the Volturi leaders and now they are family. The doors opened easily with vampire strength and all noise in the room stopped as they turned to look at me. They were all afraid of me but they were also afraid of what the Volturi themselves would do considering I was involved with Edward.

I walk over to my family quickly trying to avoid the stares and trying to avoid the shiny black coffin. I ran a hand through my already ruined hair and I could start to feel the floor beneath my feet from pacing so much. I'm wearing a dark blue strapless dress that stopped at my knees and black flats. My hair originally was straight but after running my hand through it so many times it returned to its wavy self.

There was roughly about 100 vampires not including the guard and the still living werewolves crammed into the room. My family and I were closer to the casket for obvious reasons. And also for obvious reasons it was a closed casket ceremony.

"Thank you one and all for coming." Aro said in a solemn voice. There was no joking air around it or mischievousness just dead and flat. "Today we mourn the loss for my son Edward. As many may know we were fighting against the blackened shadows and I once again underestimated them. There were far too many than we anticipated so we made our retreat but Edward got hit by the poison that made him human again and rapidly age to 109 years old. When going back to the cave." He paused and held my gaze for a few seconds. He restarted. "When Edward's mate Bella went back to the cave she found no trace of the fight anywhere and the remnants of my son." He grimaced. "Were gone. So today we mourn and tomorrow start anew and now I can make all of you this promise. I promise to kill every last one of those creatures to avenge my son and so that all of us may be safe again. Thank you." And just like that it was over, no prayers because we believed we were all damned and God did not need to waste his time on soulless creatures like us. People immediately swarmed around me saying that I should take care and that they were so sorry for my loss.

"Hello Bella." My eyes focused in on Tanya Denali, she was the only enemy besides the blackened shadows I would ever have. Tall and strawberry blonde we competed at everything always trying to outdo the other. "I'm sorry. I heard of yours and Edward's story and it breaks my heart." She sounded truly sincere. She was looking down through out that speech and when she looked up I could see her eyes shining. "I talked to Alice and she told me what you would do when the blackened shadows were gone, I guess I won't be able to talk you out of it." She said it as more of a fact than question.

"No I have already made my decision." Before I can move she wraps me in a tight hug and whispers I'm sorry once again and ran out of the room. The rest of the Denali's were chatting with the rest of my family.

I walked over to the closed black casket and lightly skimmed my fingers over it. I closed my eyes to stop the tears that would never fall when I felt moisture on my face. I quickly opened my eyes and with a shaky hand touched my face to actually feel moisture, they were tears. I immediately panicked not knowing what to do. Was I going to die just like Edward only more slowly? I was close to Edward when he was dying and touched him, so the poison must have gotten on me.

"Are you alright Bella?" It was Jasper. I turn around blindingly quick showing my now tear soaked face. His eyes widen and he whispers to the rest of our family, Aro, Marcus, and Caius to meet us in one of the many meeting rooms. They were all confused until they saw my tears.

"Am I going to die to?" I ask shakily. I don't know why I am scared, I want this. Maybe it's just happening faster than I had thought.

"I don't know." Carlisle answers honestly.

!

2 months later. 10,973 blackened shadow bodies later and I am still confused. Carlisle ran tests on me with the help of the other leaders. The only human symptoms I had was that I could blush and cry but no signs of me dying anytime soon.

By now Edward's death still was the main focus of attention, not knowing if the vampire world would go into panic Aro begged me to become the fourth leader until things smoothed out. Needless to say there is a whole other reason people fear me. I haven't burst out yet and I still drank the blood of animals so I knew I wasn't going to go crazy anytime soon.

"Okay let's see." Carlisle used a needle a human would use for a vaccine. The needle broke against my hard skin. "Skin still strong, now for the food test, what should we eat." By we he means me that is.

"Strawberries." I said absent-mindly but sure enough five minutes later there were a bowl of strawberries sitting in front of me. I only picked this because Edward said I smelled like strawberries. I took a hesitant bite surprised that I could taste its sweet flavor. Carlisle quickly jots down some notes. Next a plate of fries, I took a bite and immediately spit it back out, it tasted like shit. After a few more hours we realized the only food I could eat were strawberries.

"Do you think I will just age to my real eighteen almost nineteen year old age?" I ask after spitting out more disgusting food. "Seeing as that was the poison they used on Edward."

"I'm not sure." He replies thoughtful. I sigh and lean back in the fluffy chair relaxing but before I could Felix bursts in.

"Big group of blackened shadows, ten miles away." He says quickly and runs back out.

"Play times over dad." I rarely call Carlisle dad or Esme mom but I just did because at this moment I had a gut feeling something big was going to happen. I grab my venom soaked knives and rush downstairs. I quickly spotted Alice and Jasper. Jasper was giving Alice the same gun she used last time telling her to be safe and not hesitates to use it.

"You know it looks weird for Alice to be holding a gun." Emmett says and for once he was right. Alice stuck his tongue out at him like a five year old and soon all of us vampires and werewolves, yes they did stay, ran to the new location of the blackened shadows. We ran into a large clearing much like the baseball field back at home. Something wasn't right. Suddenly at the edge we saw then coming through the thick outline of the forest. One of them signaled that they wanted to talk. Seeing as we vastly outnumbered them we allowed them to come closer not dropping our fighting stance. Aro, Marcus, Caius, and I were at the front seeing as we were the leaders, the rest a cluster behind us.

"What do you want?" I questioned in a steady voice, there were about thirty of them and 120 of us.

"Oh you mean you don't remember me." Another blackened shadow joined the one talking. "Or rather us." I grew confused.

"What are you talking about?" They seem to smile at each other before coming a few steps forward and I tense even more. They take off their hoods revealing their hideous faces. "What is that suppose to prove." Again they seemed to smile before muttering a few words from a language I didn't even know and it was like a mask being taken off. I unfroze and rather grew frustrated at seeing who they were.

"You have got to be kidding me." It is Jack and Tom. I killed one and the other dumped me, how much more fucked up can my life get? "What do you want?" I asked now irritated.

"We want to help Isabella." Tom said. His brown hair was still shaggy and he still had the jade eyes, Jack looked the same from the last time I saw him.

"Why?"

"We heard what happened to your precious Edward." Jack continued.

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Everyone behind me realized that they weren't a threat and started to loosen up a little bit.

"We can bring him back."


	19. Chapter 19

**EMMETT: Hah! I found you Ali!**

**ME: Um, I wasn't hiding.**

**ALICE: Ignore him, why haven't you been updating?**

**ME: Have you noticed the time of year? I had finals. I would study and then my brain would be too fried to think of an awesome chapter for my readers and they deserve awesome chapters.**

**ALICE: Oh so how did the finals go?**

**ME: Do you think you could bribe the teachers into giving me A's?**

**What a reunion**

_**Previously:**_

"_**You have got to be kidding me." It is Jack and Tom. I killed one and the other dumped me, how much more fucked up can my life get? "What do you want?" I asked now irritated.**_

"_**We want to help Isabella." Tom said. His brown hair was still shaggy and he still had the jade eyes, Jack looked the same from the last time I saw him.**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**We heard what happened to your precious Edward." Jack continued.**_

"_**So what does that have to do with anything?" Everyone behind me realized that they weren't a threat and started to loosen up a little bit.**_

"_**We can bring him back."**_

**NOW**

Oh come on bringing someone back to life that only happens in movies. The blackened shadows behind Jack and Tom took off their masks of death too and I heard some gasps and murmured names from the vampires and werewolves behind me. It was obvious I would be doing most of the talking.

"You two want to bring back someone for me?" I asked more than stated. Maybe when changing into blackened shadows something broke upstairs.

"Yes" Tom answered simply.

"Why?" I asked for the billionth time today. I just could not believe that they wanted to help, I mean come on. Last time I checked they didn't want anything to do with me. Well except for Tom because of what happened.

_Flashback:_

"_Okay so absolutely no funny business or I will make sure you will never be able to have children, kay." I said brushing past Tom and into his house. Jack broke up with me 8 months ago my mom died 7 months ago so I was now a complete bad ass. I smoked and drank but never did drugs or have sex, I still had my morals._

_The reason I was at Tom's house was for an English project. We had to create a poster and write an essay about Romeo and Juliet's love. I could do this in my sleep but because of current behavior I got stuck with Golden boy here. Tom has shaggy brown hair and jade eyes. Of course he is also the quarterback for the high school football team, which made all the teachers adore him. I just had to get stuck with the jock._

"_Follow me." Tom said in a smooth voice that would make any girl yell take me but it seemed I was immune to it, lucky me. He led me down a long hallway and down narrow creaky steps to a concrete room, this seemed to be the only part of the house that wasn't all futuristic. There was a faded green couch and a big brown lazyboy chair, there were also a few scattered folding chairs around but other than that nothing. No TV, computer, this room looked like it was made in the 60's and hasn't been touched since._

_"So what are some ideas you have for the project?" I asked bored, I just wanted to get this done with. I was even tempted to say I'd do all the work but bit my tongue before I could ask. I heard the sound of a click and snapped my head towards the wooden door. While surveying the room Tom remained by the door and now just locked it._

"_Do you know how long I have waited for you to come down here?" He questioned and there was something in his voice that sent a chill down my spine. He took a step forward, I took one back. "In fact Jenny was the last girl to come down here on, oh what day was it?" The way he was saying it sounded like he didn't need remembering. "Oh right August 12, 2008." His lips twisted up into a smile but my face just paled and I was sure I became translucent._

_Jennifer, Jenny, Tanner was found dead August 13, 2008, an autopsy showed she had been dead for about a day. She was found in the woods with a huge gash in her stomach that had her guts spilling out. It looked like a bear had gotten to her and killed her before leaving but that was before they found out she had been raped. No one knew who the killer was and of course no one would have thought of all star Tom Banks._

"_Oh I think I just rendered Bella Swan speechless." Tom pulls out a gun that was tucked in the back of his pants, the loose shirt hiding it when we went down. He looked at the gun admiringly. "Oh Jenny was a sweet girl but she didn't give me what I wanted and I always get what I want."  
_

_"So what you are saying is that she refused to sleep with you and you killed her." I stated simply even though I was scared out of my mind._

"_No, just because I am a man doesn't mean I always think about sex."_

"_Could have fooled me." I mutter but he heard it in the still room._

"_No she found out that my father was dealing with some of the mobsters down south and was threatening to tell the police." He said stroking the gun. I eyed it carefully._

"_So what does this have to do with me?" I gulped down my fear when he looked into my eyes and I saw a cold hard look._

"_Your father is getting close to arresting mine. I figured when he finds his little girl dead he will forget all about my dad and grieve over you." He points the gun towards me and I grip onto the strap of my backpack harder, the adrenaline making me see everything in sharp focus. "In true bad guy fashion, any last words?" He clicks the safety off._

"_Yeah screw you." Before he can fire I throw my backpack to him and by instinct he caught it which gave me enough time to rush over and hit the gun out of his hand._

"_Bitch!" He screamed and punched me, the force causing me to fall down. The good news I was by the gun the bad news he had a wicked knife you only see in the movies and was charging at me, dagger held high into the air. A loud sound went off and his eyes widen before looking down to see blood dripping down from his chest. He looked at me in disbelief before getting a blank look in his eyes and collapsing to the ground._

_Cops came down a minute later, his mother apparently found out that Tom had killed Jenny and was about to kill me. She looked sad when she saw her son's dead body but did not cry. A cop, my dad came over to me and was pushing my left arm down. And in my left hand was a gun which he took out hesitantly as if not to frighten me. Then it sank in._

_I had just killed Thomas Banks._

_End Flashback:_

But apparently the dead don't stay dead seeing as he was standing right before me. I walked towards him and immediately everyone behind me tensed up again. I walked over to Tom and slapped him across the face, hard.

"Ow! What the fuck!" He screamed rubbing his now sore cheek.

"So you are real." I murmured.

"Well why wouldn't I be?" He asked sarcastically.

"Maybe because I shot you in the heart." I replied back icily. I turn my gaze to Jack who just stands there with a neutral expression.

"Yeah and I wished it killed me."

"But it did." I said back confused. "The doctors said."

"Yeah the doctors said but didn't know." He interrupted me, seeing our confused faces he continued. "There are two ways to become a blackened shadow. One, you are a wizard/witch who chooses to become one. Two, you are dead and they make you into one."

"And so you want to help me because." I left the sentence open ended.

"Because." Jack started. "If you are forcibly made into one, it means you are like all the others and can't die unless you are killed." Yeah we already knew that. "But if you do something to help the person you wronged in your life your heart will stop and finally you die. Or rather we die."

"I'm the person you wronged? Then what is with the others." I motioned to their little army behind them.

"They are just here to help us. After we die they are going to find the person they wronged so they can die to." Jack finished solemnly.

"How did you wrong me Jack?"

"Well you know Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jessica, and Lauren." I nodded my head in conformation. "I was so mad that you changed and didn't want me back so I sent them to you." I was confused before it clicked. Those five terrible months I spent being tortured to death. My eyes turned coal black and I glared at him with a look that would make anyone shit themselves.

"How about I kill you right now?" I ask through clenched teeth. For once he looked frightened.

"Bella." Jasper said dispatching himself from the group and sent calming waves toward me. "Don't, he can help us, just don't kill him."

"Jasper always the calm one, I say kill his blackened shadow ass Bells!" Emmett boomed. I rolled my eyes before shutting them tightly and clenched my hand into a hard fist taking deep breaths. When I reopened my eyes they weren't black but they weren't exactly golden either.

"Okay help us but if you don't die, if both of you don't die, I will make sure that you will, personally." It may have sounded cheesy, you know something you hear in a movie but I didn't really care.

"Uh thanks." Tom squeaked out before gulping and putting on a false bravado. "Okay here is what we do."

!

The moon was full and bright and lit up the entire field. Of course bringing back Edward wasn't going to be some easy hocus pocus, no we had to wait for a purple moon. What the hell is that? You ask. Well you are asking the wrong person because I have no idea. Apparently once every 120 years there was this thing called the purple moon which brought the earth closer to the souls of the dead, this wasn't recorded in the astrology books because it only lasted for about ten minutes and because of the huge time gap no one really noticed it.

The day of the purple moon is June 4, 2010, so we had to wait a month before it actually happened and let me tell you it was absolute torture. Living with Tom and Jack was like living with Will Ferrell and Hannah Montana, both annoying, obnoxious, and loud. They stuck to me like glue apologizing over and over for what they did to me. One time they were doing that I threw them across the wall and threatened that if they ever apologized again I would kill them right now. Or then I suppose.

"Okay, the purple moon should appear in seven minutes we should get to the cave." Jack said and with our amazing speed we had 3 minutes to spare. For this to work we would need the purple moon, of course, Edward's remains, and the location where he died. I don't know why it had to be here but they said that this was where the soul was closest to.

"But don't their souls go up to heaven when they die?" I had asked.

"No, most souls that die in battles like this stay until they finished unfinished business. Even then it is better to be safe." Tom said.

So now we were hear Edwards' remains on the floor and huge gaping hole above him letting the moon shine down. I blinked back tears when I remembered something.

"Why do I have human qualities?" I asked breaking the thick silence. I had completely forgotten all about it until now.

"Some of the poison got on you when you were trying to save Edward, you won't turn human or die but you most likely will have those human characteristics until the day that human part of you dies." Jack said staring at Edwards' bones intently like he thought that they would suddenly get up and start dancing.

"That sounds depressing." I muttered but before anyone could say another word the white light of the moon turned into a light purple and we all gasped holding our breath waiting for something, anything to happen. "So if this all we need to do?" I whisper.

"We'll see." Tom muttered but before I could ask why swirls of dust circled around us, and then around the bones, the air turned frighteningly cold that it even made the hairs on my arms raise. The purple light increased and soon got brighter and brighter with a flash of light that made it seem the sun was in the cave shone throughout blinding me. I put a hand over my eyes to block it out and just as quickly as the light had appeared it disappeared. I lowered my hand and blinked away the black spots. And there lying on the floor was Edward, perfectly back to his vampire self. But he wasn't moving or breathing. His bronze hair looked faded and his skin was even paler than most vampires.

"What happened?" I asked frantically turning to Tom and Jack. "I thought you said this could work."

"Don't worry we thought this would happen we just need to wake him up." Jack said calmly.

"And how do we do that?" I question back. He and Tom took a few steps closer to Edwards' body before motioning me to come forward to. I came forward slowly not knowing what to expect. Jack held out his hand and I put mine in his figuring to just go with the flow. He turned my hand over so the palm was facing upward.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. Before I could jerk back Tom held me in place and in a second Jack produced a blade and slashed it across my hand. They must have put vampire venom along with some of their poison or whatever because this burned and hurt like hell. I screamed out and everyone was too shocked to move. The blade was now lined with a faded red substance and I looked at Jack in horror. He reached up again and slashed it across my cheek and I howled out even louder in pain, the added venom of what appeared to be in my blood didn't help. He raised it up again as I was now slumping against Tom in absolute pain and I shut my eyes. I felt another torturous pain but it seemed to be from my stomach, he had stabbed me. This time I screamed so loud I was sure even that God heard it. With Tom holding me up I now waited for my death wondering why hasn't anyone helped me.

I waited for more pain but it didn't come. Instead I heard a grunt, a crash, and surprised gasps. I opened my eyes and they felt as if they were a thousand pounds each. And there in his beautiful glory was Edward, my avenging angel. He had slammed Jack up against the stony wall of the cave looking furious. Jack caught my gaze and smiled a weak smile before mouthing 'thank you' and slumped to the floor, dead. The restraints against my arms were now gone and I could now only assume that Tom had died too. But he was my only support so I fell to the ground weak and in pain. I was also tired, not normal for a vampire.

"Bella!" I heard someone scream but it seemed that there was water in my ears and I couldn't hear them correctly. A hand tilted my face upward and I could see the eyes of my angel, Edward. I smiled at him weakly and he looked as if he were about to cry. He was stroking my face and yelling at the people around him. I closed my eyes.

"No Bella!" Edward screamed again. "You have to stay awake, please stay awake." He pleaded. My mind was turning fuzzy and I frowned at him.

"Fine but after this I get to sleep in." I whined in a childlike voice.

"Of course you can sleep as late as you want to." He promised. Carlisle came into view.

"You are going to be alright Bella." But Carlisle didn't sound sure. They were putting bandages and some weird substance on my cuts telling me to stay awake. "We need to take her back to the castle!" Carlisle yelled.

Edward scooped me up in his arms and with amazing speed started running back to the castle dodging anyone in his way. Halfway there my eyes seemed to get heavier and heavier and I reluctantly closed them despite what people were saying.

"No Bella! Wake up!" I heard Edward scream before darkness took over.

**Uh oh. What's going to happen? Review peoples!**


	20. Chapter 20

**ME: Wahoo party at my house!**

**JASPER: Hell yeah!**

**EMMETT: Alice there is something wrong with your husband.**

**ME: Nothing is wrong with Jasper he is just sharing my excitement.**

**ALICE: Why are you excited?**

**ME: Oh my God Alice the all future seeing vampire doesn't know? Anyway the fourth game for the Stanley cup is on tonight.**

**ALICE: Since when do you like hockey?**

**ME: Since the Blackhawks are playing for the Stanley cup. You know they haven't been to the Stanley cups in like 50 years.**

**JASPER: Wahoo go Blackhawks!**

**ME: Amen to that, oh and I don't own Twilight.**

**New Family**

_**Previously:**_

"_**Bella!" I heard someone scream but it seemed that there was water in my ears and I couldn't hear them correctly. A hand tilted my face upward and I could see the eyes of my angel, Edward. I smiled at him weakly and he looked as if he were about to cry. He was stroking my face and yelling at the people around him. I closed my eyes.**_

"_**No Bella!" Edward screamed again. "You have to stay awake, please stay awake." He pleaded. My mind was turning fuzzy and I frowned at him.**_

"_**Fine but after this I get to sleep in." I whined in a childlike voice.**_

"_**Of course you can sleep as late as you want to." He promised. Carlisle came into view.**_

"_**You are going to be alright Bella." But Carlisle didn't sound sure. They were putting bandages and some weird substance on my cuts telling me to stay awake. "We need to take her back to the castle!" Carlisle yelled.**_

_**Edward scooped me up in his arms and with amazing speed started running back to the castle dodging anyone in his way. Halfway there my eyes seemed to get heavier and heavier and I reluctantly closed them despite what people were saying.**_

"_**No Bella! Wake up!" I heard Edward scream before darkness took over.**_

**NOW**

By day you are strong and brave, nothing can bring you down but then night comes. I'm not afraid of the dark never have been never will be but that is not what makes night so dark and dangerous. It provides a veil for the criminals and it is when the worst things come out to play. The most frightening creature in night is you. More specifically your mind. It helps you throughout the day making plans and figuring out problems but by night it can turn into a cruel monster, playing tricks on you, because your mind knows your deepest darkest fears and there is nothing you can do to stop it. So no matter how fast you are or how strong you are or how smart you are you will always lose.

Right now in this darkness it was bright. I could see my mother before she smoked and drank and turned violent, I could see happier days but like always it turns. No one can have a perfect life some just have it better than others. Instead of reliving more of the happy times the image changed and I was in the dark smelly room where I was tortured for five months. In your dreams is when you are truly helpless there is no one to help you, save you, and there is no way to get out.

'Wake up' my thoughts screamed at me. I knew this wasn't real but seeing as I wasn't burning I realized this wasn't hell yet. 'Wake up' it screamed again but nothing happened. I could see Mike coming towards me with a long kitchen knife smiling cruelly. I remembered this night well seeing as it almost brought me to my sweet death. Even knowing they couldn't actually hurt me now I struggled and fought. Mike drew the knife up and just as it plunged into my stomach my eyes snapped open.

I was in my room at the Volturi castle. The shades were drawn but it was obvious that it was midday seeing as some of the light still streamed through. I was wearing comfy gray sweats and a blue tank top. Of course it was stylish in a way, Alice would die if it wasn't. I sat up slowly aware of the pain in my stomach. I groaned quietly in pain. Across the room I saw my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were still golden I had a faded scar on my cheek and my hair looked like a haystack. Getting up slowly as if to test myself I was fine until I tried to stand. My legs not used to the weight crumpled beneath me and I fell to the floor in a heap.

"Bella! Oh my God you are awake!" Alice screamed. I winced at the loud sound but did not protest as she helped me back up. With her help I stood up again pleased that I did not fall.

"How long was I out?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"Three weeks. We thought you were never going to wake up. I mean you made vampire history Bells. You brought a vampire back to life, went into a coma, and woke up!"

"I didn't save him Jack and Tom did." Walking over to the vanity slowly I grabbed a hair brush to tame my hair. My left hand was wrapped up in gauze and when I lifted up my tank top my stomach was wrapped up in it too.

"No Bella, you don't understand the full story. Sit down." Alice dragged me back over to the bed before sitting on it herself. "There was this one legend about the witches and wizards. A witch and a wizard, they don't know the names, fell in love but of course there families were mortal enemies. Still they went through the obstacles together. One day the witch that was supposed to marry the wizard realized that he was in love with the other witch so she put this sleep spell on him. And no true love kiss could awaken him. The good witch found him and tried absolutely everything to wake him up. Her love for him, how she would do anything for him if he would just wake up but nothing worked. One day when she was trying to wake him up the bad witch came in. Of course the bad witch was furious at the good witch so the bad witch's power was like Jane's and she used it on the good witch. The good witch screamed out in pain and the wizard woke up. So you see Tom and Jack recreated that with you and Edward so he would wake up. If it wasn't for you he probably would have woken up."

"Wow." I muttered. "They really need to figure out those names for the witch and wizard it gets annoying hearing good witch, bad witch over and over." A smile tugged at my lips.

"Thank god!" Alice breathed before tightly hugging me. "You're the same, I thought something might have happened while you were asleep."

"Yeah, yeah, look I need to get dressed tell the rest of the family I'll meet them in the game room in thirty minutes okay." She nodded and bounce out of the room. I got up and went to my closet and picked out a pair of black skinny and a blue shirt and put them on stiffly. I told Alice thirty minutes so I could make a pit stop along the way.

I smiled and practically skipped to Edward's room. Many gave me startled glances when they saw me but did not say a word. I could see Edward's room at the end of the hallway with it halfway open and was surprised to smell a familiar scent, I just couldn't remember whose it was. Quietly I went to his door hoping to surprise him but before I could knock a sight stopped me dead in my tracks. There was Edward and he was kissing a strawberry blonde, one who I knew all too well. It was Tanya. I should have known Edward would fall for her because let's face it I'm plain and she's beautiful. I backed away from the door shocked and happy that he didn't notice me. I ran away from his room and back into mine taking big gulps of air even though it was unnecessary. I was an idiot for thinking Edward would love me like I loved him. Oh my god I love him but he doesn't love me. I wrapped my arms around my torso feeling like I was about to fall apart. It felt like there was this huge hole in my chest making it hard to breathe or even move. Taking a few more breaths I calmed myself down and went out my door in search for Aro.

Walking around this place made me feel like I was on display, everyone stared, gasped, and whispered about me behind my back. I hated the attention and walked faster to Aro's office. He was sitting in a big black office chair and his room like every other room looked ancient with a modern feel. His mouth dropped open when he saw me.

"You're awake." He said stunned.

"Uh yeah. Um I need to talk to you about something." I muttered walking forward and sitting in one of the stiff chairs. He motioned for me to continue. "About what five months ago I agreed to stay here to think about your offer of joining the guard. And now after some recent events." I paused. "After the recent events I don't think I can stay here." My thoughts flashed back to Edward and Tanya and I wrapped my arms around me tighter.

"But I thought you were enjoying your stay here." Aro said astonished.

"I was." I emphasized was. "But I just want to get back to my life before all of this. There no complications or dangers. Being part of the guard means you have to be ruthless and not hesitate. That used to be me but now it's not and, and I just can't stay here anymore. I'm sorry." My gaze dropped to the floor. With a sigh I got up and headed towards the door stopping when I heard Aro call my name. I turned back to face him.

"I just want you to know, that if you ever change your mind there will be an open spot on the guard for you." He said and I smiled weakly.

"Thanks but I think we both know that is not going to happen."

After my meeting with Aro I went to the game room where my family, the pack, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demitri all were. I told them the same thing I told Aro. Alice looked shocked because she thought the story she told me was a definite seal on Edward and I's getting together. When I caught her later I told her what happened. I gave Jane my number and a few pranks to liven the place up before hugging her goodbye. Once all of our stuff was packed we set off to the airport. We were finally going back home.

!

1 month later July 24, 2010.

"Come on just one more store." Alice whined. Right now Alice, Rose, and I were shopping. It wasn't so bad excluding the fact that we have been shopping since noon and it was now 9.30.

"No, I'll go home and you guys can finish up." I said. Because the mall was closing in thirty minutes she reluctantly agreed and dragged Rose off to Victoria Secret. With at least seven bags in my hand I go to my dark blue camaro. Alice's yellow porche 911 turbo was right next to it. I opened the trunk and squeezed the last seven bags in there, now there were at least thirty bags of clothes and accessories in my trunk. Alice thought shopping would cheer me up after what happened.

I scolded myself for thinking back to Italy and got in the driver's seat, the car turned on with a purr. I backed out of the mall's parking lot and opened the window to let the warms breeze in. The moon was up high and everyone was going home to relax after a long day. When we first arrived back at Forks we told the school about having to do some foreign school program and that Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper already graduated, Alice and I still have to do our senior year though.

"Help!" A feminine voice screamed. I slammed on the brakes and the car jerked to a stop. Thank god the roads are empty. "Somebody please help!" The voice was far away and my vampire hearing just barely caught it. I quickly reversed and followed the sound going way over the speed limit. A minute later the screams were crystal clear and I was shocked that no one called the police after hearing this. I got out of the car not bothering to lock it and went down the alley were the screams were coming from. Since I had vampire sight I saw two men cornering a small girl. The girl had bronze hair similar to Edward's and brown eyes that were like mine when I was human. And then the smell of blood hit me, I know realized why the screams were quieter and father apart, the glint of the gun in the man's hand proved that he shot her and she didn't have that much longer to live. He lifted the gun to her face and my protective instincts shot through me. Not caring if they saw me I grabbed the two men and knocked them unconscious immediately. I walked over to the girl slowly so I wouldn't frighten her. She was no more than sixteen.

"Are you an angel?" She asked in a small voice.

"No, far from it." The look in her eyes started to fade, I needed to decide now. "How would you like to live forever?"

"I would love it. I would be able to see everything I always wanted to see."

"You would have to leave your family." I reasoned.

"I'm a foster kid." She looked at me again focusing her attention on me. "Please." She whimpered.

"It will hurt." I leaned closer to her neck. Would I even be able to do this?

"It can't be worse than this."

"You'd be surprised." I said at last and bit her neck. Relief swelled through me as I was not addicted to the blood. I bit her wrists and ankles trying to make the venom spread faster. She did not scream, she only whimpered. I picked up her fragile body and strapped her into my car. I called the police and reported the two men before driving back home.

!

"I can't believe you did this!" Rose screamed it was the third day of Reneesme's(sorry if I spelled that wrong) change. "Think about the treaty!"

"I couldn't let her die!" I screamed back.

"Let who die?" All of our heads snapped towards the staircase to find Rennesme standing there. Her bronze hair shone lighter and her brown eyes were now a ruby red.

"Reneesme is it?" Carlisle asked in a gentle voice. She came down the rest of the stairs and shook Carlisle's awaiting hand.

"Just Nessie actually." She said in a timid voice. "Why does my throat burn."

"Because you are a vampire." I stated simply.

"That is so cool." Okay problem one down.

"I'll teach her to hunt and Carlisle could you contact the pack and say we need to meet with them." He nodded and led Nessie out the back door.

"Thank you." I looked at her shocked. "You saved my life."

"You're welcome." We walked out ten feet into the forest. "Okay, follow what I do." And we set off hunting.

!

To say I was nervous was a humungous understatement. We were right by the border line all scared, well except for Nessie. She had no idea what was going on. She and I spent most of the day hunting and she picked it up fairly well but that doesn't mean that she will be able to go to school anytime soon.

A few minutes later the wolves came into view with Sam and Jacob human. Nessie scrunched her nose up in disgust and I stepped in front of her not wanting the wolves to get near her. Sam's eyes narrowed in on Nessie and she cowered back.

"Did you change her?" He asked in a tight voice.

"Yes." But before he could blow a gasket I continued. "Two men were about to kill her and she was already dying I had no choice. I asked if she wanted to be changed and she agreed."

"Please don't hurt them." Nessie came out from behind me. I heard a gasp and my eyes zeroed in on Jake. He looked at Nessie like a blind man that finally was granted the gist of sight. Then it clicked.

"Besides Jake wouldn't allow you to hurt her." I gestured to Nessie. Sam finally looked at Jake and noticed the love struck look in his eyes. He sighed and turned back to us.

"Seeing as we are going to get more acquainted because of these two I propose a new treaty. We can go on your land if one of you is with us and you can come on our land as long as one of us is with you, deal."

"Deal." I said. "How about Jake comes over tomorrow, I'll be able to explain the situation to Nessie more." He nodded and the wolves melted back in the trees.

"What just happened?" Nessie asked as we started running back to the house.

"Jake just imprinted on you."

!

One week later.

The girls and I were upstairs and the guys downstairs. Ness and Jake got to know each other better but weren't a couple yet and we finally got to go to a beach without our skin sparkling or it being the dead of night.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Ness asked. She and Alice were on the bed, Rose was on the floor and I was sitting in the loveseat.

"Uh truth." I knew if I picked dare I would pay for it because I made her kiss Emmett's ass. That was sight to be seen.

"You're no fine but um have you ever been in love?" My thoughts flashed to Edward and the hole reopened itself in my chest, it never went away but I could ignore it sometimes.

"Yes." I said in a small voice.

"Well elaborate." She said bouncing up and down on the bed.

"I was in love with him but he wasn't in love with me. I was just a game to him I guess, a challenge to be won."

"I'm so sorry Bella." All of them came over to me and hugged me as if to relieve the pain. The sound of the doorbell made us all jump. "Oh my god Jake's here, how do I look?"

"Wait a minute." Alice did something to her hair. "Okay perfect now go get your man." Ness slightly squealed and rushed down the stairs to meet Jake at the door. All of us gravitated towards the living room. Alice, Jasper, Ness, Jake sat on the couch, Rose and Emmett on the love seat. And I sat in the only single seat. Esme and Carlisle were out for some alone time.

So to ease the tension because I know I would be scared going to see my other half's vampire family I would be scared I started telling them about the pranks Emmett and I had pulled. Soon the tense atmosphere was gone and we were all holding our sides from laughing so hard. Emmett ran upstairs and came back down with a DVD. It was a bitter sweet moment because it was the DVD that had Edward being super glued to the toilet seat.

"The prince of the Volturi kissed you Bella!" Ness said shocked. I filled her in about the Volturi and what they could do. Of course I called them telling them about Ness and was grateful when Aro said we didn't need to come and visit again. The doorbell rang again and I couldn't think of who would be knocking on our door now.

Ness bounce up saying that she would get it and Jake followed her like the lost puppy he was. We continued reminiscing our pranks. I especially liked the one when I scared Mike by going up behind him and screaming 'It's bozo the circus clown' and he screamed his lungs off. Mike had a fear of clowns.

"Uh Bella." Ness said hesitantly. I looked up and found her looking very nervous. The last time she looked like that is when we went to go talk to the wolves about the new edition to our family.

"Ness what's wrong?" I asked concerned. Jake came in next her looking livid and sat back down on the couch to try and calm himself. "Who was at the door? My god if it was Mike harassing you then I'll." I stopped once a person behind her stepped forward.

"Um you guys know the prince of the Volturi Edward right?" Ness said it as more of a question than fact. Edward looked the same in his god like form. Bronze hair, muscular build, orange eyes. Wait orange eyes, that's new.

"What are you doing here?"


	21. Chapter 21

**ALICE: Um Ali I think you need to rewrite this chapter.**

**ME: Why?**

**ROSE: You have Edward talking to a sock.**

**ME: Oh I need to pack socks! (Starts packing up random things)**

**JASPER: Why are you packing?**

**ME: Do you guys know about Lake Forest College?**

**ALICE: Yeah it's one of the most prestigious writing colleges in Illinois.**

**ME: Yeah well I wrote an essay to see if I would be able to go to their camp there and I got accepted and I leave this Sunday.**

**ROSE: Congratulations! And how about we pack for you so that you will be able to finish the story before you leave.**

**ME: thank you so much and I don't own twilight.**

**Stubborn as Hell**

_**Previously**_

"_**Um you guys know the prince of the Volturi Edward right?" Ness said it as more of a question than fact. Edward looked the same in his god like form. Bronze hair, muscular build, orange eyes. Wait orange eyes, that's new.**_

"_**What are you doing here?"**_

**NOW**

"I came here to see you" He said simply. The hole in my chest seemed to get bigger and I wrapped my arms around myself out of habit. When Edward saw my action he looked like it pained him to see me this way.

"Why?" I asked in a monotone voice. I saw Alice give me a panicked look because she was the only one who actually knew what happened and she didn't want me to slip back into my depression.

"Because I have to talk to you." My family looked at him intently. "Privately." My thoughts flashed back to the first time we met them and Edward asked if I could answer their questions. With a sigh I got up and walked outside and deep into the forest him trailing behind me. I considered taking him to my meadow but then dismissed it not wanting him to see my sanctuary. I turn around and face him.

"Okay so you want to talk, talk." I said in a clipped voice, much similar to the tone I used when I first met him. It was back to square one again except this time I knew his tricks and wouldn't fall for them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He screams at me. Definitely the opposite of what I thought was going to happen. "I hear that you wake up so I rush to your room to find it empty! Then I find out from my father that you left!" His eyes seemed blurry and when he blinked I saw that they were actually a dull shade of topaz. He wore contacts to keep his appearance up. I bet Tanya made him change, the thought made me furious.

"What's it to you." I spat back at him.

"Everything, you leave without a goodbye or at least a letter. After everything we have been through I would have expected more from you."

"Me!" He nodded in conformation. "Well excuse me but you were the first person I went to see when I 'woke up'."

"Then how come I didn't see you?" Edward questioned back accusingly.

"Maybe it was because you were kissing Tanya."His eyes widened in shock. "But you know what it's not your fault it's mine."

"What?" He asked in a much quieter voice.

"I actually believed that you changed, that you weren't an ignorant asshole anymore but I was wrong. Once a Volturi prince always a Volturi prince." His anger was gone and his voice turned pleading as he took a step closer to me.

"No Bella I, I've changed." Edward looked desperate.

"Save it." I shot back. "Leave and don't ever come back."

"But Bella I love you." He tried again and the words I spoke next made the hole in my chest bigger.

"But I don't love you." I turned on my heel and started to walk back trying to keep the tears from flowing. "Go home Volturi you don't belong here." And with that I ran back to the house, pausing and then running to my meadow. The chances of Edward finding me here were slim to none.

The flowers circling the meadow were in full bloom and the sun barely peaked out behind the clouds. Once in the middle I sank to my knees and started to cry. I don't know how long I was crying but by the time I was done it was dark and the moon was out. Wiping away any evidence I ran back home.

I opened the door and checked my reflection, happy that my eyes weren't red. I didn't know what to expect now being able to cry again.

"We are the champions my friend!" Emmett sang loudly. I walked in the living room where everyone was watching the blackhawks vs. flyers game and the hawks won in overtime.

"Emmett the hawks are Chicago's team, so they are the champions." Jake cut in interrupting Emmett's singing. Emmett shrugged and continued.

"Em, he was saying nicely for you to shut up." Rose said calmly. Emmett pouted but then sat back down next to her.

"So what happened?" I asked making my presence known.

"Well the first period was kind of boring, both teams got one shot in, and the second period there were all these nice saves and shots, especially by" Emmett spoke very quickly, if I wasn't a vampire I'd have missed it. "And then in the end of the second period the hawks got another point making it three, two, but then the third period the flyers just got one in and then they went into overtime the puck on the hawks side most of the time but then Kane came and shot it and of course everyone thought he missed but no one saw the puck and then all the hawks started cheering and they looked at it and the puck got stuck in the side of the net but hawks WIN!" He shot up from his seat punching the air.

"Okay." I said slowly. Emmett could always make you laugh even in the worst of situations.

"So Bella, where is Edward?" Rose asked. I gulped and I felt the earlier pain come back with full force.

"Um I think he went back to Italy." I said nonchalantly. Jakes phone started buzzing and he excused himself.

"Really after everything that has happened he just left?" Jasper questioned staring intently at me trying to figure out the emotions  
I had blocked.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'. Jake came back in the room looking concerned.

"Bella he didn't just leave."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He crossed the treaty line." Oh no, he wasn't part of the treaty, he is fair game. "Bella he wants the pack to kill him."

"Oh God." I was out of breath, I couldn't breathe at all. "We have to go now." I said hurriedly.

In 30 seconds flat all of us were out the door, Jake phased and running towards the treaty line. He couldn't do this. Why was he doing this? Tears started to stream down my face at the thought of Edward being gone from this world forever with no hope of bringing him back. I didn't take Jasper's calming influence, if I was calm I wouldn't think straight. But I'm not thinking straight now, I just couldn't let my panic go away just yet.

Once we arrived at the treaty line I saw the wolves circling him with Sam in human form. Edward was on his knees his head bowed down in defeat.

"Why do you want to die?" Sam asked obviously confused. He remembered Edward from the fight and when we had to bring him back but the confusion on his face made it clear he didn't understand why Edward wanted to die now.

"Words can't explain it." Edward said in a dead voice. "Please just kill me." I saw Sam starting to give in and I didn't care that I crossed the treaty line at that moment I only cared that Edward was safe.

"Sam don't!" My voice cracked a little and the rest of my family came to stand next to me. All of their gazes turned to me and I saw Edward eyes get a glimmer of hope before sadness clouded them again.

"You're crying." He murmured. His brow furrowed. "How can you cry?"

"Long story." Alice took over for me. "Look this is all just a big misunderstanding." Sam cut her off.

"How can something like this be a misunderstanding?" He asked incredulously.

"It just is. Edward please comeback, across the treaty line." Alice pleaded. He didn't look like he was going to give in.

"Please Edward." I tried. That broke his resolve. He stood up gracefully and walked over to us. Once he was close enough I got him in an iron tight hug and dragged him back across the treaty line before releasing him.

"Don't let this happen again." Sam said before he and the pack melted in the shadows. When they were gone I turned and glared at Edward.

"What is wrong with you?" I punched him in the chest, Edward didn't block it. "Why were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Because you didn't love me." He answered simply.

"And that's reason enough for you to go kill yourself?" I shot back.

"Yes."

"You really are infuriating you know that."

"Yes." He answered again.

"Edward is it?" Ness asked from behind me, I forgot that my family plus Jake was still here. "I was wondering if you could stay and teach me things about the Volturi." She lied but to anyone else this was an open invitation. And of course Edward accepted it.

**NPOV(Nessie's POV) One week later.**

Okay so maybe this wasn't the most thought out plan but I couldn't just let him leave. Once I saw Bella's reaction to Edward going to get himself killed I realized he was the one she fell in love with, so I couldn't just let him leave. I thought up some lame excuse for him to come back and live with us for a while. Maybe long enough for Bella to realize that she can't live without him either.

This past week I really have been getting to know everything about the Volturi but now I was taking over Alice's role as matchmaker. Two sharp raps on the door brought me out of my thoughts as Edward came in. Luckily Bella was out hunting today.

"Sit down Edward." I said gesturing towards the black chair. We usually have these meetings in the living room or Carlisle's office, so Edward had every right to be confused at why he was here. It was also odd that I had his hair color and Bella's eye color from when we were both human.

"Hey Ness."

"Okay tell me what happened between you and Bella." I expected him to brush it off or pretend that it didn't exist. Instead he told me everything that happened. When Bella first came, the plan to get her on the guard, him realizing his love for her, him dying, him coming back to life, Bella going into a coma, Bella disappearing, him setting off to find her, her saying that she didn't love him.

"She's lying." I said when he finally finished. "The day you came here, before we were playing truth or dare and I asked if she had ever been in love. She said yes but the guy didn't love her back. I didn't know who the guy was until you showed up. I had no idea why you would want to talk to her but after she heard you were going to go kill yourself she flipped. She couldn't let you die. But you have to realize its hard figuring out you love someone and then find them kissing someone else."

"But Tanya kissed me." He defended. I put my hand up to stop him.

"I know but you know what happened to Bella. What those boys did to her."

"No I don't, I never figured it out."

"You know Tom?" He nodded his head in conformation. "Well he was a jock back then but what people didn't know was that he was also a murderer. He pulled a gun out at Bells she distracted him long enough took the gun and shot him before he could kill her. Then Tom's friends kidnapped her and tortured her for five months. Raping her, cutting her, stabbing her. When she was dying Carlisle found her and changed her." Edward looked furious.

"I'll kill them." He said through clenched teeth. I had to smile lightly at a time like this. He really cared for her.

"But not you see it's hard for her to trust people. She trusted you and then found you kissing that slut." He buried his face in his hands.

"What do I do?" He mumbled.

"Show her that you love her, the best way you can possible. Shower her with compliments do something that will shock her. Anything really."

"Thank you Ness." Edward got up and kissed me on the forehead before walking out of the room.

I hope this works.

**BPOV**

I just got back from hunting and the house was eerily quiet.

"Ness, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle!" I called out.

"They went hunting" A velvet voice said. I jumped and turned to face Edward. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Um, not a problem." Crap I was alone in the house with him.

"Whatever happened to the piano Emmett bought?" Edward asked. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows a few buttons left open at the top, with dark wash jeans that had a box shaped object in his pocket.

"Oh yeah, I'll show you." I walked past him and started going up the stairs trying to keep a respectable distance between us. Once on the third floor I walked down the hallway and right across from my room was the music room. I opened the door and let Edward step in.

The room was white, Alice says cream, anyways white room with black music notes and chords across it. There was one drum set, one saxophone, one clarinet, a few guitars, and last but not least the piano. Edward walked over to the guitars and stroked the midnight blue one.

"You kept it." He turned to look back at me, his topaz eyes now getting brighter.

"Uh, yeah, it seemed too beautiful to throw away." He nodded thoughtfully and sat on the piano bench.

"Did Emmett ever learn how to play this?" Edward asked playing a few chords.

"No he never really got much use out of it."

Edward scoots over and pats the free space next to him. Thinking it couldn't hurt I sat next to him as he started to play an unknown melody. It was soft and peacefully and beautiful. The song brought tears to my eyes as he played. When Edward finished one lone tear fell down my face. Edward cupped one hand on my cheek and brushed the tear away with his thumb.

"How can you do that?" He asked quietly not wanting to break this little bubble.

"When you were dying, some of the poison got on me giving me some human traits." He nodded thoughtfully. "I've never heard that song before what's it called."

"Bella's lullaby." My eyes widened. "You inspired it."

"Um, thank you." I don't know what to say after he did that.

"Bella, I found a way that will make sure that my love for you is real." I looked at him not surprised he has been saying it over and over but that picture with him and Tanya kissing was still fried in my brain. "Tanya kissed me but I immediately pushed her back, you have impeccable timing. But I love you and only you. So Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." He got off the bench and got down on one knee and pulled out a box opening it revealing a very classic diamond ring from the 1900's. "Bella." He said again and I looked in his eyes.

"Will you marry me?"


	22. Chapter 22

**ME: Okay guys this is the last chapter of Newborn. I could have made it longer but I have to go to the camp so I will make this the ending.**

**ALICE: No don't go!**

**ME: Sorry but I have to. **

**EMMETT: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**ME: What the disclaimer?**

**JASPER: No he means the other thing**

**ME: Oh right I am changing my pen name to HushedfortheFallen, so keep a look out for that.**

**EMMETT: Okay now do the other thing**

**ME: For the last time as Hexwitch I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**EPILOGUE**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_**"Bella, I found a way that will make sure that my love for you is real." I looked at him not surprised he has been saying it over and over but that picture with him and Tanya kissing was still fried in my brain. "Tanya kissed me but I immediately pushed her back, you have impeccable timing. But I love you and only you. So Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." He got off the bench and got down on one knee and pulled out a box opening it revealing a very classic diamond ring from the 1900's. "Bella." He said again and I looked in his eyes.**_

_**"Will you marry me?"**_

**NOW BPOV (8 months later)**

My stomach was twisted in knots as I tried to calm my breathing. This is not normal. When you meet your mate you are a vampire, meaning you cut off all ties from your family, and since most are nomads they don't have families just allies. So this also means you don't have to deal with the in-laws, unfortunately I have to.

See eight months ago Edward proposed to me but I said no. Why? Because I still kept to my human traits so I made him take me on a date before I said anything about the proposal. Plus it was fun to see him sweat through the whole date. Anyways two months after 'dating' Alice started planning the wedding. Of course seeing this two months earlier she was already halfway done with the plans. We had the wedding 2 months ago and had our honeymoon on an island the Volturi had bought that is even more exclusive than Esme's island that Carlisle bought her. Now happy newlyweds Edward dropped the bomb, I was going to have to meet the parents.

It's not Aro I'm worried about, no girl is worried about her husbands father, no it's the mother you have to worry about and I hadn't even met his, even with my stay at the Volturi castle. Edward told me her name was Sulpicia (**idk if that's right and I know it's not spelled right)** she was charming, sweet, and motherly. But that's how guys always describe their mothers. The guys mother is sweet when you're with them but once your guy leaves she pulls out the daggers and starts saying that you aren't good enough for him.

"I don't get why you are worried Bella." Rose said. We were in my room relaxing after packing, I swear Alice fit her whole closet into the 5 suitcases she was bringing. And with her being a phycic I'm afraid our trip is going to be longer than we planned. " Going to the Volturi, no problem, fighting blackened shadows, piece of cake, meeting Edward's mother, my god I'm going to die."

"Well you didn't have to deal with in-laws. Rose when you married Emmett he didn't have any family and Alice already saw this and technically Esme and Carlisle are her real parents, not her in-laws." I ran a hand through my hair desperately trying to calm down. the guys were out hunting before we got on the plane. Edward's eyes were now a butterscotch like the rest of us but still had some difficulty around humans. Even though Jasper doesn't want to admit it I bet he is happy that he isn't the weak one anymore.

"Where's Ness, I want her to see you at your weakest." Rose says, happy by my sullen mood.

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically. Ness and Jake were an item now. It was so weird seeing the two of them together. It is like Romeo and Juliet except without the death and that they are both mythical creatures. Seeing a vampire and werewolf together was odd but they were happy. When Emmett asked Ness how she could stand kissing Jake when he smells like a wet dog she responded with he smells like any other human to me. As for the other members in the pack they still smelled like wet dog.

The pack was hesitant at first when Edward came into our family and said he wasn't aloud to come across the border. Of course that limited our time with them and limited Nessie's time with Jake. So after enough whining from Jake(his pack wouldn't let him go near a new vamp, so he couldn't cross the border either) they allowed Edward to cross it as long as he had werewolves and vampires guarding him, to make sure he didn't snap. The good news was that there weren't any humans most of the times we went to the beach.

"She's with Jake, where else would she be?" Alice finished painting her nails a blood red color.

"Green looks better on you Al." I said looking at the bright color.

"You're right. You know Edward has made you more girly." She wiped off the red nail polish gave it to Rose and then picked up forest green nail polish and resumed paining her nails. Rose started painting hers the blood red Alice gave her. Alice tossed me a dark blue nail polish and I didn't need to hear her for her to say put it on. So I did so carefully to make sure I didn't get any on my white skirt.

"You do know you are just asking to get that skirt ruined." Rose said eyeing my freshly coated nails.

"I'm a vampire, what's the point of being one if you can't take risk."

"Since when is taking a risk painting your nails in a white skirt."

"Rose are you kidding me?" Alice screamed snapping her head up glaring at Rose who was seated in the love seat. Alice was in a black bean bag and I was on my bed. "that skirt cost 500 dollars, that is a big risk."

"Only you would buy a 500 dollar skirt Alice." I murmured.

"Bite me."

"That's my line." I retort. she rolls her eyes and blows on her now finished nails.

"The guys will be here in ten seconds." She says and bounces out the room. I put the nail polish down and followed her down. the guys just came in looking slightly ruffled and scratched but still in order. I quickly went over to Edward who picked me up, twirled me around, and presses his lips against mine. Using the heal of my hand I push him back and he looks at me confused.

"Wet nails." I explained and he rolled his eyes.

"You care more about your nails than your own husband?" He asks jokingly in that sweet velvet voice.

"Yes, now go get changed our plane leaves in an hour and a half." I say and peck his lips before he and the rest of the guys go upstairs.

"Whipped." I hear Emmett say from upstairs.

"Your one to talk." Edward bites back.

Weird how a little over a year ago I hated Edwards guts and he killed innocent humans. Just over a year ago he was the prince of the Volturi whose job it was to get me on the guard. Just over a year ago he was an arrogant jack ass. Now he was a Cullen and the sweetest, hottest, most charming husband in the world.

"Your in love." Ness sings coming through the door.

"Did you say by to Jake?" I ask. She nods her head.

"He wanted to come with but I had to explain why that was the stupidest idea in the world." I lightly smiled. She was so in love with Jake to she just didn't realize it. A light breeze and two warm arms circle around my waist and I lean back against his chest and he kisses my neck.

"So you ready to meet my mom, love?" Edward asks.

"No." I pause and I know he wants me to continue. "She's going to say I'm not good enough for you." I pout and he chuckles.

"Love, she is the sweetest, nicest person in the whole world, aside from Esme of course." He murmurs into my neck.

"Isn't that what all the guys say when the girl is going to meet his mom.?" I question.

"Fine, she is going to absolutely hate you and try to gouge your eyes out when I'm gone, better?"

"Much."

"Come on lovebirds let's go!" Emmett booms. I turn around and face Edward looking up in his honey eyes.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He whispers back. I run a hand through his hair before frowning. "What's wrong?" He asks his eyes concerned.

"I like your hair when it was pink." I say and twist out of his arms and hop into the 911 porsche turbo. "Edward were you trying to seduce me by looking like a Smurf!" I could see him clench his jaw.

"No and Smurfs are blue!" He yells as Alice steps on the gas, peels out of the driveway and heads towards the airport. Maybe I should be more afraid of Edward than his mom now.

Oh and as for Volturi royalty as it goes, the history book now have it as 5 rulers of the Volturi. Who are they you ask? Aro, Caius, Marcus, Edward, and me! Marrying Edward did help secure my position on the royal guard though. Aro, Caius, and Marcus are the faces but when ever there is trouble they just call Edward and I. Who knew I would ever be royalty.

Okay now let's take a recap of my vampire life so far. Becoming a Cullen, killing James, hid from the Volturi(without my knowledge in actually doing it) having three abilities, beating Caius in a fight, blacking out, waking up, fighting the blackened shadows, going into a coma, waking up, marrying Edward, being the first female to ever be royalty in the Voturi guard. Yeah if you ever looked my name up in the vampire history books I would be listed down as the most kick ass Newborn ever.


	23. Chapter 24

**Okay yeah people this is so exciting! This by far was my favorite story that I have ever written and I just felt terrible leaving you with such a weak ending so I am revising it! **

**And also this is my first full year on fanfiction so I'm literally bouncing off the walls people! **

**Alice: I knew you'd come back**

**Alternate Ending**

_**Previously BPOV **__**(Leaving from when Edward asks the big question)**_

_**"Bella, I found a way that will make sure that my love for you is real." I looked at him not surprised he has been saying it over and over but that picture with him and Tanya kissing was still fried in my brain. "Tanya kissed me but I immediately pushed her back, you have impeccable timing. But I love you and only you. So Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." He got off the bench and got down on one knee and pulled out a box opening it revealing a very classic diamond ring from the 1900's. "Bella." He said again and I looked in his eyes.**_

_**"Will you marry me?"**_

**NOW**

"What?" I asked frozen in my seat. I'm hearing things right, definitely hearing things.

"Will you marry me?" He repeated slower looking into my eyes. Panic bubbled in my throat and I yanked my hand away from his and was across the room in seconds. "Love?"

"Just a second." I called back shakily. I can't get married I'm only 19, I can't, people will think I'm knocked up! "I can't marry you."

"What?" He asks hurt and heartbroken. I look into his golden eyes.

"Edward you have to understand that when you came here you knew that I would eventually forgive you by you doing something to prove your love but this is not it." I cry almost hysterically. I go over to him and cup his cheek. "I love you Edward I really do but I don't think that now is the right time to be asking that question."

"Then when?" I took his hand holding the ring and closed it.

"You'll know." I say and walk out of the room leaving him there.

**EPOV**

"I don't know what I did wrong." I murmured sadly running a hand through my hair.

"Edward I know what you did wrong." Nessie said calmly. "You did everything wrong, when I said do something to profess your love to her I didn't mean for you to ask her hand in marriage!"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Something less dramatic." I flop down on her bed and groaned rubbing my hands over my face.

"Ness in case you haven't really noticed me doing something like that isn't very dramatic." A pillow hits my face.

"It should be!" She practically screamed. "Asking someone to spend the rest of their lives with you is the biggest thing someone can do and shouldn't be taken lightly." She sighs calming down. "You should have given her a single rose, told her how lovely she looked, take her out to a movie, protect and threaten the guys who hit on her, I mean my god you grew up in the 1900's back then this stuff came naturally."

"So did I blow my chances with Bella?" I ask hesitantly.

"No." A new voice perked up. I shot up to see Alice in the doorway. "The only reason she said no to you is because she thinks people who marry this young are because a kid is on the way."

"Why would she think that?"

"Because she is only 19 in human years Edward, she isn't exactly going to dive in head first into marriage considering what you two have been through."

"So seeing as you two deem yourselves experts on match making what do I do?"

"Do you have any objection if we change your hair?

**BPOV**

I walked through the woods, the cool breeze floating across my skin. My feet crunched the multi colored leaves and I sighed in content. Out here in the woods, it was peaceful, relaxing, and tranquil.

"AAAAHH!" Spoke to soon. Before I could blink Edward was behind me cowering. Alice and Ness followed closely behind him. They stopped and looked at our predicament.

"Do I want to know?" I question. Alice was holding super glue and Ness was holding a bottle of… glitter?

"Probably not." Nessie murmurs. She looks at Alice then back at me. "See you." And they run off.

I twist around to see Edward but he hid behind a tree. When I walked closer he asked me to stop.

"What's wrong?" No answer. "What did they do to you?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do." I say sternly.

"Promise you won't laugh."

"I promise I will not not not not laugh."

He walks out and I am immediately taken back to the store in Italy where we bought all the random items to make Edward's life/existence a living hell. His bronze hair now shined brightly with pink glitter and tangled in the bright mess was the tiny plastic crown. (**TO the people who asked why it didn't get used)** Before I could stop myself I laughed at his ridiculous appearance. Tears streamed down my eyes and I swear if I could I would be hiccupping.

"You said you wouldn't laugh." He pouted.

"I said I would not not not not laugh there for they cancel out each other giving me the right to laugh at you." He started to walk away embarrassed. I stopped laughing and followed him. "Oh come on Edward it's hilarious." Nothing again. "Jeez what happened to the stuck up asshole back in Italy." I murmured.

Before I could blink I was roughly pushed into a tree and looked to see that Edward pinned me there. It was hard to take him seriously with the hair and all but I put on a good act for his sake. He moved closer, his lips by my ear.

"He's still here and it would probably be best if you didn't let him out to come play." He growled causing me to shiver. Edward smirked and pulled back satisfied and started walking away again going god knows where.

"Idiotic, moronic, annoying prince." I said under my breath and I could swear I heard him laughing quietly in the wind.

**5 months later**

Okay so after that encounter Edward decided to be normal and take me on real dates and stuff like that. He didn't go to our high school but was there cheering in the stands when I graduated for the first time ever.

I remember I ran off the stage and jumped on him hugging him and wrapping my legs tightly around his waist kissing him deeply. A bonus was the hear the jealousy of all the girls and Mike finally realizing that I wasn't going out with him.

Edward never did bring up the topic of getting married again and I was grateful. The thought of marriage still scared me, I always think back to Charlie and Renee. What if we end up like them? Then again the rate of vampires getting divorced isn't that high.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Rose sang as she waltzed into my room.

"Knock much?" I ask sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha ha, I'm just here as a warning."

"Warning?"

"Yes Alice is coming to dress you for your date tonight." I groaned and thought about how fast I could run away from her when she danced into the room Ness following close behind.

"Don't think about it." She growled.

"Alice just let me dress myself."

"No it's you r five month anniversary I need to make you look fabulous." Instead of struggling I sat down and waited for torture.

Surprisingly it only took 20 minutes. I was now wearing black pants, a dark red short sleeve shirt, leather jacket, and black converse. There was little lip gloss and I would provide my own blush. My hair was slightly curled. I loved it.

"Thank you Alice." I said hugging her.

"Hey what are we chopped liver?" Rose called. I hugged her and Ness thanking them too.

"Bells it's time to go, don't keep your man waiting." Alice says pushing me out the door. I laugh at her impatience and I set off to find Edward and I's meadow. I reached it in five minutes and gasped at the sight.

There were candles around the perimeter of the circle of the meadow making the flowers look bright and healthy. A blanket in the middle along with a CD player and Edward there standing holding a single red rose. I walked towards him.

"Hello love." He said giving me the rose and quick kiss on the lips.

"Hello." I say back almost dreamily.

We sat there for hours just talking about everything and nothing. Edward was just so easy to talk to you. As the night dragged on I could feel him getting more and more nervous, I tried asking but he brushed it off. Putting a cd in the CD player he stood up and stretched out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up and into his arms.

Clair de Lune started playing and we rocked back and forth to its soft melody. With the quiet I suddenly had an epiphany. It wasn't Edward and I's five month anniversary and Alice does not I repeat does not make mistakes.

"Bella." Edward murmured into my hair. "I remember one day I asked for your hand but you refused saying it was the wrong time but after these five months I have made everything as perfect as I could. I asked your father, Emmett, and Jasper, and they all said yes. So I'm going to try again." He gets down on one knee and I again feel that same panic. "Will you marry me?"

I stand there quiet, having another epiphany. I now know that I might not ever be ready to get married to someone, the thought of being bound to one person scared me to my very core. But I loved Edward too but was it strong enough? Before my thoughts finished he stood up.

"I guess third time will be the charm." I pushed away the fear.

"No, no third time." He looks at me confused. I give him a long hard kiss. "Yes."

"What?"

"Yes." I repeat.

"Wait yes as in... yes.. oh yes.. yes!" He twirled me around in the air giving me another kiss sliding the ring onto my finger. "You have no idea how happy you have made me."

"I have an idea."

**3 months later**

3 months, it has been three months. I thought a wedding would take a lot longer than 3 months. But Alice seeing this already had a five month head start so now here I stood in a strapless white gown that had a long train and looked like something from the 1900's combined with modern age. I fumbled with the veil nervously. I can't be getting cold feet.

I hear the door open and close, Carlisle's scent wafting through the room.

"You look beautiful." He murmurs pushing a strand of hair that fell out of my elegant bun behind my ear. The door opens again and this time it's Aro's scent.

"Ah my beautiful Isabella." He says hugging me. "Honestly when I first saw you I never thought that you would be marrying my son."

"No all you saw was another vampire for your guard."

"Yes but you should be happy I requested you to come otherwise you and Edward would not have met."

"I do have to thank you for that." Alice burst in the room. She was wearing a forest green simple dress that all the bridesmaids wore.

"Aro what are you doing here you should be in position." She pushed him out of the door and ordered him back to his seat. "Ok the wedding starts in five, remember just follow me. Edward is the finish line got it?" I rolled my eyes. "Good." She drapes the veil over my face and I walk with her through the complicated halls of the Volturi castle. Yes we were having it here. Carlisle and I stopped at the oak doors where Jane and her mate Riley stood. Alice walked down gracefully before running back to get her small bouquet and running back out.

Someone handed me my flowers and I took a deep breath to clam myself. The music played and everyone stood. The doors opened and Carlisle and I walked down the aisle as quickly as Alice said we could go. I look up and through the white film I see Edward standing there in all his glory wearing a black tux that made him seem paler. He smiled at me and it calmed my nerves.

Carlisle handed me to Edward and from then on everything seemed to blur. I was only brought back to reality when I heard the important words.

"Do you Edward Anthony Masen Volturi take Isabella Marie Swan Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife for eternity?" The priest asked seeming irritated with the amount of names he had to say.

"I do."

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan Cullen take Edward Anthony Masen Volturi to be your wedded husband for eternity?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Edward lifted the veil and kissed me very sweetly on the lips. The crowd erupted in cheers. We turned to face them smiling.

"Together these two will take their first steps as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Volturi and will continue for the rest of eternity." Weird vampire version but okay.

So as we walked down the aisle I realized something. I loved Edward more than I could ever imagine and I had a long ass name. Plus being married wasn't that bad and I imagine the honeymoon will be even better.

Also I was now the fifth royal member of the Volturi. Apparently I was too good to let go after I served them during Edward's time away. We wouldn't be the face of the Volturi like Aro, Marcus, and Caius but they would consult with us for any important decisions.

Okay now let's take a recap of my vampire life so far. Becoming a Cullen, killing James, hid from the Volturi(without my knowledge in actually doing it) having three abilities, beating Caius in a fight, blacking out, waking up, fighting the blackened shadows, going into a coma, waking up, marrying Edward, being the first female to ever be royalty in the Voturi guard. Yeah if you ever looked my name up in the vampire history books I would be listed down as the most kick ass Newborn ever.


	24. Update kinda

Hey everybody I want you to know that this is not a real chapter! Again this is not a real chapter! I just wanted to let you all know that I'm not writing for Twilight anymore! No more updates, no more messages (besides this of course) nothing.

But...

If you did like my writing style and ability to pull you in even though you didn't really care for the story (somehow I can do that) then I wanted to let you all know that I'm writing my own original story on a site called wattpad

My username is OptionalAngel (kinda corny)

My stories name is 'What's Your Price?'

And below will be a summary, I would appreciate it if you could check it out and give me feedback on it. Good, bad, horrendous, you get my drift. If not then that's okay and sorry for wasting your time. Oh and as you know suck at summaries!

Summary: Con artist. Mechanic. Thief. Illusionist. Hacker. Assassin. Interesting enough yet? No? Then how about this, my name is Aura Carter I used to go to college but that was before Lockstar came in. Lockstar is an organization that puts a price on people's heads and sells them. They are kind of like Ebay, oh and they want me because I'm a hacker.

Still not interesting enough?

The other people on the 'list' want my help to take them down.

Still haven't got your attention?

They need me to track down notorious assassin Valentin of the Lamour cult who is famed for killing his every target. They want his help in taking down Lockstar.

Still haven't got you?

Valentin is all for it but see's me as a liability that needs to be taken care of.

Have I got your attention?


End file.
